Casamento de uns, Relacionamento de outros
by saiaconn
Summary: Ele pediu a mão da irmã deles em casamento... E com certeza, seria "problemático"! E nesse casamento, muitos novos relacionamentos estão para acontecer...
1. O pedido

**O pedido**

- Senhor Kazekage, um shinobi de Konoha quer comunicar-se com você. Ele acabou de chegar, mando-o entrar? - Matsuri, uma espécie de secretária do Kazekage, avisava adentrando a porta da sala.

- De quem se trata? - Ele ergueu os olhos do papel que lia para olhar Matsuri, com uma cara de desconfiança.

Um ninja de Konoha? Porquê, não haviam mais guerras, a Akatsuki havia sido destruída... E o mais estranho: a Hokage não havia mandado nenhum recado. Nenhum mesmo. Era **muito** estranho.

- Não sei o seu nome... É um homem de estatura mediana, com uma colinha alta e de cabelos espetados e – Matsuri foi interrompida.

- Humpf. Deixe-o entrar. - Gaara fez cara de poucos amigos. Ele já pensava no que poderia ser, vindo de Shikamaru. Matsuri abriu a boca umas três vezes sem falar nada, então pôs-se curiosa com a mão no queixo indo atrás do tal shinobi.

Ele sabia que sua irmã do meio, Temari, andava muito com Shikamaru. E Gaara não era retardado para não saber o que se passava ali. _"Eu sabia que iria sobrar pra mim..." _Pensava ele, com dedos nas têmporas, esperando o pior.

Então a porta se abriu. O ninja entrou com a costumeira pose de mãos nos bolsos e parou na frente da mesa do Kazekage. Matsuri assim também o fêz, mas parando ao lado de Gaara.

- Kazekage-sama. - Ele realmente era educado. - Tenho um assunto muito sério para tratar com o senhor.

- Com certeza não é um assunto político, não é? Não lembro de ter recebido nenhum aviso da Godaime de Konoha. - Gaara olhava sério para Shikamaru, agora com as mãos cruzadas e apoiando o queixo nelas.

- Não. É algo mais sério ainda. _Pelo menos para mim e para a sua irmã. _- Para terror do homem de cabelos vermelhos, o medo dele tinha se concretizado. Só podia ser **aquilo**.

Matsuri tinha os olhos do tamanho de bolas de golfe e Gaara fechou os olhos, pensando nos problemas que teria com Kankurou. _"Melhor não pensar nisso agora. Quero ouvir o que ele tem a falar."_

- Matsuri, por favor. Preciso conversar particularmente com o shinobi de Konoha. - Ela fez o mesmo gesto de antes: abriu a boca umas 3 vezes, e saiu com a mão no queixo.

A porta se fechou.

E por instantes, o silêncio predominou **mesmo** aquela sala. E que instantes, pareciam demorar horas, até que o Kazekage cortou o silêncio mortal.

- Então, o que gostaria de tratar comigo que envolve minha irmã, Nara Shikamaru? - O olhar sério do Kage ao shinobi voltara. Mas Shikamaru estava diferente. Diferente do que sempre pareceu: de um preguiçoso e que achava tudo problemático, agora ele o olhava determinado. Gaara viu que ele queria mesmo falar **sério** com ele.

- Eu vou ser direto, não gosto de rodeios. Eu vim pedir a mão de sua irmã em casamento.

"Eu sabia!" - Gaara reclamava por dentro, mesmo tendo a face com a mesma cara indiferente de sempre.

- E eu também serei direto, Shikamaru. Primeiro lugar: meu irmão não irá gostar **nada **de saber disso, e digo que é capaz de não aprovar. Segundo lugar: eu não nego que amo minha irmã, mas ela é osso duro. Não quero que você invente uma história dessas e simplesmente depois de achar ela "problemática demais", apenas largue de mão. Eu não tolerarei isso. E em terceiro e último lugar... Você a ama de verdade?

Shikamaru suspirou. "Eu sabia que seria problemático... Fazer o que, amo tanto aquela hime descontrolada!" Ele ria sozinho com seus pensamentos, fazendo o Kage de Suna olhar mais atentamente ao shinobi rindo estranho. Mas logo Shikamaru voltou ao semblante sério.

- Gaara. Essa última pergunta não foi nem um pouco necessária. **Eu amo muito a sua irmã.** Acredito que somos feitos um para o outro. Ela me completa e vice-versa, sua irmã tem a vivacidade que me falta e eu dou a ela a tranquilidade que ela tanto quer. Nunca, em hipótese alguma, eu pensaria em casar com ela se eu não tivesse certeza do que sinto. E sobre o seu irmão... - Ele pôs uma mão no queixo, pensativo. - Isso será problemático, mas eu posso dar um jeito. Não é atoa que me chamam de gênio. - Ele deu um sorriso de canto de boca, confiante.

- Bom... - Gaara realmente viu a verdade naquelas palavras, Shikamaru nunca foi de tratar alguém com falsidade. - Se o seu amor é tão grande assim como me diz, posso lhe ceder a mão dela, afinal, quem sou eu para mandar na vida da minha irmã? Só não digo o mesmo do meu irmão. - O ruivo escorou os pulsos à mesa e olhou um ponto distante na janela. Ia ser "problemático".

- Posso falar com ele, então? Como vim sem nenhum mandato, a Godaime pode precisar de mim para missões, não posso me demorar. Gostaria de falar com ele hoje mesmo e se possível também com Temari. Afinal, ela nem sabe que eu lhe pedi isso.

Ok. Agora Gaara estava surpreso. Ele pediu a mão de Temari e encarou o próprio Kage de Suna, irmão dela, e nem havia pedido pra ela? Era inusitado.

- Por que não pediu ainda? Pensei que já tivesse feito isso! - Agora Gaara olhava com os olhos mais abertos para o ninja, com o rosto levemente inclinado para direita, como um cachorrinho confuso.

- Eu gostaria de fazer uma surpresa, Gaara-sama. Por isso quis pedir antes a vocês.

- Então gostaria que me fizesse um favor. Ou melhor, aceitasse o meu.

Shikamaru olhou surpreso para o Kage. O que ele queria?

- Posso lhe dizer que desde que libertaram a Shukaku de mim e depois daqueles acontecimentos trágicos, a perda da Chiyo-sama, eu não pude agradecer devidamente. Eu sempre me senti excluído e realmente pensei que ninguém aqui reconhecesse a minha pessoa. Mas depois de ver toda a vila torcendo e cuidando de mim, vi que eu realmente era o Kage de Suna mesmo, agora eles me viam como uma pessoa. Eu quero agradecer, agradecer tudo isso, então lhe peço: deixe comigo.

O moreno ficou surpreso com o desabafo de Gaara, ele sempre era tão contido a sua vida e tão quieto... Então ele se preocupava, afinal.

- Fazemos assim – disse o ruivo, levantando da cadeira grande e luxuosa que ficava atrás da mesa e rumou até o Nara. - Hoje mesmo marco um jantar com Kankurou, Temari e você. Vai ser restrito, mas acho que você consegue, não é, gênio?

A uns dois passos de Shikamaru, Gaara oferece a mão ao moreno, que sorrindo e com uma mão na nuca, completa o aperto de mãos.

- Eu já tenho um plano, saca só, Kazekage! - Ele deu uma piscadela, sentando na ponta da mesa de trabalho de Gaara. Quem visse, não acreditaria neles trocando idéias de como atormentar a vida de Kankurou.

**~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~**

Era noite, a lua brilhava forte no céu do deserto de Suna.

Gaara já havia arrumado tudo: marcou um "jantar em família" num salão reservado a pequenos encontros sociais. Nada demais, uma mesa mediana de uma madeira escura, cadeiras minuciosamente moldadas da mesma madeira, com detalhes prata e assento branco. A sala tinha paredes brancas e quadros de pinturas antigas, com os respectivos Kazegages de Suna.

Os pratos e talheres estavam no lugar, o cheiro da comida sendo feita já pairava pelo ar daquela sala. Mas os integrantes do tal jantar ainda não haviam aparecido, somente Gaara estava numa das pontas da mesa, esperando pacientemente. Ele trajava uma calça preta, as sandálias ninja comuns e uma camisa cinza, nada muito extravagante.

Poucos minutos depois, Kankurou e Temari apareciam pela porta.

Temari estava em um vestido branco leve, um pouco acima dos joelhos, com chinelos branquinhos e os cabelos loiros soltos. Kankurou usava um jeans escuro, com as sandálias ninja e uma camisa preta simples, com os cabelos castanhos e arrepiados agora a mostra.

- Olá, irmão. - Dizia Temari, sentando ao lado dele na mesa, sorrindo.

- E aí, Gaara... - Kankurou sentou ao outro lado do irmão, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ele estava surpreso pelo tal convite, mas ficava muito feliz em saber que o irmão havia evoluído tanto assim. Afinal, ele estava curtindo os irmãos... Ele faz isso desde... nunca!

- Olá. - Gaara estava com sua cara indiferente, mas com um brilho especial nos olhos.

Dito isto, duas mulheres entraram na sala, com bandejas enormes, trazendo carnes, saladas e massas. Uma mesa muito farta.

Temari havia posto umas batatas em seu prato, enquanto Kankurou dava uma garfada demasiadamente grande na carne, colocando tudo na boca.

E Gaara observava quieto.

Então tudo começou.

-Hum... Estamos esperando mais alguém? - Dizia Kankurou confuso e de boca cheia, apontando para um arranjo de pratos e talheres sozinhos ao lado de Temari.

-** Acho que sou eu.**

No batente da porta, Shikamaru soltava aquelas palavras sorrindo. Ele estava com uma camisa preta e uma calça jeans também escura, roupa emprestada pelo Kazekage.

As cenas a seguir foram todas inusitadas e deprimentes, na visão de Gaara.

Temari olhava em direção a Shikamaru com a mão na boca e engasgando com a batata que havia engolido.

Kankurou em um alto "PFFFFT" soprou toda a carne pra fora da boca, olhando incrédulo para aquele shinobi com cara de "engraçadinho".

- O QUE ESSE PREGUIÇOSO TÁ FAZENDO AQUI EM SUNA? - Ele limpava a boca e olhava incrédulo para o moreno, enquanto Temari ficava roxa e Gaara pressionava as têmporas, baixando o rosto, apoiado na mesa.

**~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~**

**Yo galera!**

**É isso aí, eu realmente não sei oq vai sair dessa fic! XD**

**Minha primeira ideia era uma GaaxIno, mas como o capítulo 1 teve um desenrolar diferente, acho que vou por como ShikaxTema! Claaaaaro que vão ter mais um MONTE de casais que eu amo por ali, mas isso é detalhe! *-* Eu ainda tenho tempo pra tudo isso.**

**E eu sei que enrolei bastante, tá?**

**Vai ser assim, provavelmente! Toodo o resto! XD**

**Espero que aguentem xD**

**E gostem, claro! *-***

**Já vou dizendo que nunca fiz uma fic que não fosse só um capítulo, então peço calma pq o negócio vai ficar tenso e eu não sei se vou fazer uma fic tão boa xD**

**Era isso então! Beijão pra ocês! :***


	2. O Jantar

**O Jantar**

_- O QUE ESSE PREGUIÇOSO TÁ FAZENDO AQUI EM SUNA? - Kankurou limpava a boca e olhava incrédulo para o moreno, enquanto Temari ficava roxa e Gaara pressionava as têmporas, baixando o rosto, apoiado na mesa._

_**~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~** _

_- _Na verdade, eu tinha outro plano em mente. Mas por motivos inesperados, – O Nara olhou de soslaio para o Kazekage – mudei minha rota.

- Pois então diga agora e saia, antes que eu quebre tua cara, seu indolente maldito! Não pense que eu esqueci do que vi!

** **Flash Back On****

_Shikamaru havia sido designado a uma missão simples de acompanhante de uma kunoichi de Suna. Mais especificamente, aquela dos olhos esmeralda que ele tanto amava._

_Eles vieram o percurso inteiro de 3 dias juntos, conhecendo um ao outro e se prometendo coisas que sabe lá quando se realizariam._

_ - Então é aqui que te deixo, hime. - Shikamaru estava apaixonado. Qualquer um perceberia isso. Seus olhos emanavam um sentimento que abalaria até o mais insensível dos seres._

_ - É... - Temari parecia chateada com o momento. Afinal, já estavam a alguns minutos de Suna. Ele teria que ir embora._

_ - Eu irei te ver de novo... né? - O moreno segurou levemente o queijo da kunoichi, mirando as tão reluzentes esmeraldas verdes. - Eu preciso te ver de novo..._

_ Então ele aproximou as faces... O nariz da loira roçou o seu, e logo seus lábios se tocaram. As línguas se encontraram e a respiração se tornou difícil. Shikamaru tomou Temari pela cintura e continuou a beijando, até ouvir um grito que arrepiou até o último pedaço da pele da sua amada._

_- O QUÊ VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A MINHA IRMÃ? - Kankurou olhava irado para a cena que acabava de presenciar._

_- Kankurou, irmão, por favor! Não é nada que você está pensando!_

_ - Como assim? NADA DO QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO? - ele estreitou os olhos de raiva. - EU VI, não preciso pensar nada! Vamos pra casa, Temari! AGORA!_

_ A loira olhava para Shikamaru, com cara de "desculpas mil", sendo arrastada pelo braço pelo irmão mais velho._

_ - E você! NEM PENSE EM FAZER ISSO DE NOVO! - Seus olhos faiscavam ao olhar para Shikamaru._

"Quem ele pensa que é? Eu já sou maior e posso me cuidar!"_ - Pensava Temari fazendo um bico, vendo Shikamaru coçando a cabeça e sorrindo sem jeito, acenando pra ela..._

****Flash Back Off****

- Pois é disso mesmo que venho conversar com vocês.

Temari engoliu o teimoso pedaço de comida trancado na garganta, e o fitou boquiaberta. Como assim? Kankurou ia ficando mais nervoso, já tinha veias na testa e um semblante nada amigável.

- Olha aqui, se você veio falar merd...- Gaara pegou na mão dele que estava de pé, e fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Por favor, ouça. Ele não vai falar nenhuma merda, pode ter certeza. - Ele falava aquelas palavras tão incomuns para se ouvir daquela boca com a mesma cara de anos: indiferente. Como ele mudou tanto do nada?

-Até você? - Kankurou estreitou os olhos para Gaara, mas acabou cedendo e sentou na cadeira, virando para Nara Shikamaru. - Ok. Comece. Mas só te ouço porque meu irmão te poupou de uma surra bem dada. - Gaara olhava com reprovação para Kankurou após essa última frase.

- Primeiramente, quero dizer que o que você viu não é de pouco tempo.

Kankurou bateu uma mão na mesa e ia se levantar, mas Gaara o sentou de volta no assento, balançando a cabeça em sinal negativo. Kankurou olhou para o irmão e somente escorou a cabeça na mão, emburrado.

- E agora, por segundo... Quero explicar o que sinto pela sua irmã. Por favor Temari, preciso que ouça.

Temari se levantou do lugar onde sentava e puxou uma cadeira ao lado de Kankurou, sentando a frente do ninja gênio, que sorria gentilmente para a loira, fazendo ela corar.

- Eu te amo Temari. Te amo como nunca amei ninguém. Eu sinto desde o dia que te conheci que toda essa sua vivacidade tem que fazer parte da minha vida. Eu vi que nada que eu fizesse poderia aplacar esse sentimento aqui dentro de mim. Sei que nunca fui muito romântico, mas eu tento fazer o meu melhor... - Então ele tirou a mão do bolso, trazendo aos olhos dos ali presentes uma caixinha preta. Ele se ajoelhou na frente da loira que estava sentada e abriu a caixa na sua frente, revelando o lindo anel prata com um pequeno diamante muito brilhoso no centro.

**- Temari... você quer casar comigo?**

- ORA SEU! - Kankurou levantou da cadeira, mas foi parado por Gaara, que passou seus braços por ele, segurando-o pelo ombro.

Temari não podia mais segurar. As lágrimas corriam copiosamente pelo rosto dela, e ela não conteve um sorriso, o mais lindo e mais expressivo sorriso que ela poderia ter dado. Não havia pessoa mais feliz em Suna. Não, no mundo inteiro!

- Eu aceito sim... Shikamaru! - A loira pulou em cima do homem ajoelhado, abraçando ele com toda a força. Ele sentia as lágrimas que não cansavam de cair, e sentia o peito dela pular em soluços descompassados. Simplesmente ele sorria de olhos fechados... O que mais ele poderia querer? Ele tinha a sua, só sua Temari.

- Acha que é só vir aqui, se declarar pra minha irmã e levar ela embora? NEGATIVO! - Kankurou, agora mais calmo, batia a mão na mesa. Gaara só olhava, cuidadoso no caso de ter que colocar o irmão em uma camisa de força.

- Chega. Chega mesmo. - Temari se pronunciou, levantando do chão e deixando seu noivo respirar. - Ou você para de incomodar, ou eu fujo com ele. Escolhe. - A loira soltou aquele olhar fulminante para o irmão. Ele sabia, aquele olhar significava que ela não desistiria NUNCA. Nunquinha mesmo.

- Você ama mesmo esse teme, não é? - Ele fez um biquinho, olhando para outro lado. Kankurou sentia que sua irmãzinha estava virando mulher... mas espera. Ela já tinha virado a muito tempo atrás. Ele que não quis admitir.

- Amo. Amo muito mesmo... Desde que nossos olhares se cruzaram. Algo contra? - Ela olhava o irmão com as mãos na cintura. Essa posição não era nada bom, ela ia reinar.

- Contra ele? Todas! - Ele deu enfase na última palavra. - Mas se é isso que você quer... Vou fazer o que? - Kankurou cruzou os braços e pigarreou. - Um dia ou outro eu perderia a minha irmã pra um otário mesmo...

O moreno de cabelos curtos sentiu um encontrão. Temari havia abraçado ele, e voltou a chorar.

- Obrigada irmão! E não seja bobo, você não irá me perder! - Ela socava os braços de Kankurou. - Seu baka! Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida!

Shikamaru sorria ternamente com a cena que se passava ali... E Gaara parecia esboçar um sorriso de canto (beeem de canto). Então tinha realmente dado certo. O plano correu bem.

- Bom, acho que agora devemos comer. Ou o deserto vai se encarregar de gelar a comida. - Gaara se pronunciou. A comida estava tão gostosa, tinham que apreciar, não é? Ele não era bobo, já tinha pensado no fim da situação. Podia ser um jeito de comemorar.

A noite se passou assim em Suna. Eles jantaram, sem muitos assuntos, somente Kankurou olhando torto para o shinobi da vila da folha e Temari o repreendendo. Quando chegou a hora de dormir, Kankurou deixou explicitamente **proibido** que eles dormissem juntos. Temari só revirou os olhos, pensando em quando essa rixa terminaria. Então todos foram dormir.

Mas quem disse que eles conseguiriam?

Temari se virou vezes e vezes na cama, mas estava muito feliz para poder dormir. Afinal, ela foi surpreendida! Por aquele preguiçoso tão charmoso! Ela nunca havia pensado que poderia ser assim, ela, tão forte e independente, chorando e se surpreendendo com os atos dele. Que diferente aquilo tudo era pra ela...

_ "Acho que só uma coisa pode me deixar tranquila essa noite. E ela está no quarto ao lado..." - _Com esses pensamentos, Temari saiu pela porta com sua camisola curtíssima, de leve tom roseado, em passos lentos e sorrateiros para o quarto ao lado. O quarto do seu noivo.

Shikamaru estava deitado com as mãos atrás da cabeça, sem achar o sono. Ele também estava feliz, contente que tudo tinha dado certo... Pelo menos por enquanto. Ele estava com a sua hime.

Mas logo foi despertado de seus devaneios quando a porta se abriu silenciosamente. Ele levantou a cabeça para ver, e uma linda perna torneada que ele conhecia muito bem se mostrou. Temari entrou devagar no quarto, fechando a porta com cuidado e se pondo na frente dela.

- Oi. Será que eu posso curar minha insônia por aqui? - Temari olhava para o moreno agora com os cotovelos apoiando o corpo na cama. Ela mordia o lábio inferior, sorrindo maliciosamente.

_**~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~** _

Já tô com medo da continuação dessa fic. Eu não sei fazer coisas hentai AUEHEUE

E é o que pretendo fazer no próximo capítulo. Então, no próximo, POR FAVOR: sejam sinceros comigo! EAUHAEUH Não mintam, se ficou uma droga, por favor, falem! D:

E valeu pelos primeiros reviews, se não fossem eles, eu não gritaria e pularia e ficaria com vontade de escrever mais! Brigado *u*


	3. A Insônia

**A insônia**

_ Temari entrou devagar no quarto, fechando a porta com cuidado e se pondo na frente dela._

- Oi. Será que eu posso curar minha insônia por aqui? - Temari olhava para o moreno agora com os cotovelos apoiando o corpo na cama. Ela mordia o lábio inferior, sorrindo maliciosamente. 

**~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~**

** - **Se o seu irmão não me matar depois disso... - Shikamaru havia se levantado, indo de encontro a loira parada na porta. Cada curva que era descrita por aquela camisola tão curta e sexy só deixava os pensamentos do moreno mais pervertidos. Deus os salvasse se alguém aparecesse naquele quarto essa noite.

Chegando a presa, Shikamaru tocou levemente a cintura da kunoichi, fazendo-a estremecer... Todo e qualquer toque dele no corpo dela era assim. Logo a prensou devagar contra a porta, e com a outra mão livre, trancou a chave abaixo da maçaneta. - Agora sim. - O moreno soprava as palavras roçando os lábios nos dela, de tão próximos que estavam.

Temari fechou seus olhos esmeralda, se entregando nos lábios daquele shinobi que a fazia perder a cabeça. Ele sugava o lábio inferior da loira, a prensando com mais força na parede, fazendo-a soltar gemidos baixinhos ao sentir a excitação já eminente do moreno.

- Essa camisola é só pra me afrontar, não é, loira? - Shikamaru, que agora havia se afastado um pouco, olhava para o corpo escultural de Temari, lambendo os lábios e pensando no gosto daquela pele.

- Eu precisava tentar te seduzir, gênio! - Ela pôs as mãos nas costas dele, a fim de trazê-lo de volta para perto de si. Não podia ficar sem aquele calor que emanava dele muito tempo.

- Como se precisasse de uma camisola pra me deixar louco... - Agora ele mordia o pescoço tão cheiroso daquela loira, subindo com a língua vagarosamente até o lóbulo da sua orelha. - Sem ela, estaria mais linda... - Sussurrou ao ouvido dela, que apertou com as unhas as costas dele, num ato automático.

Dito isso, Shikamaru passou sua mão pela coxa da ninja, sentindo a pele sedosa e macia de sua agora noiva. Já ela sentia o perfume agridoce do moreno enquanto afundava o rosto no seu pescoço. Enquanto isso, as mãos habilidosas do shinobi subiam e levantavam a camisola leve, com destino já premeditado.

Então Temari resolveu entrar no jogo. Mas ela queria jogar sujo.

Uma das mãos que segurava as costas quentes do moreno desceu meticulosamente pelo abdome extremamente definido, sentindo com os dedos cada pedaço daquela barriga, até chegar na barra da calça.

- Você vai mesmo judiar de mim, hime? - Ele agora a fitava com um olhar quase pidão. Como ele tinha coragem de mentir daquele jeito com essa cara? Temari não acreditava como e fez um beicinho.

- Vou sim, você foi muito ruim em me deixar em maus lençóis com meus irmãos, senhor gênio. - A loira passava os dedos perigosamente nas entradas do final da barriga do shinobi, quase adentrando na calça. Shikamaru já estava ficando impaciente. Seu grau de excitação então: incomparável.

- Então pode me judiar, porque eu gosto do jeito que você faz isso...

Temari mordeu o lábio inferior e pegou no membro enrijecido de Shikamaru. Estavam tão quentes, o frio do deserto na noite de Suna não conseguiria aplacar a ardência toda naquele quarto.

Enquanto Temari movia a mão habilmente nas calças do moreno, o mesmo soltava gemidos abafados no seu colo desnudo. Subiu as mãos para as nádegas firmes da loira, apertando-as forte. Como ela fazia aquilo tão bem? Shikamaru estava enlouquecendo.

Com os dentes, o shinobi afastou a alça da camisola, sedento por aqueles seios rijos que o chamavam. Abrindo espaço nas rendas da roupa dela, trilhou um caminho com a língua até os mamilos, ali ficando e sorvendo-os. A loira gemeu baixinho e como prova de sua excitação, seus movimentos ficavam mais rápidos e desejosos. O desejo de um por outro aumentava numa escala enorme a cada minuto.

- Te-temari... Por favor... - Ele não aguentava mais, precisava cessar sua sede. A sede de possuir aquela loira, ali e agora. O moreno pegou ela pelas coxas e a encaixou na cintura, fazendo Temari tirar as mãos da calça do mesmo.

Antes de ela poder falar qualquer coisa, ele a levou para a cama, apoiando o corpo sobre o dela, fazendo-a sentir a rigidez de seu membro que pulsava em reação aos carinhos recém trocados. Ele **precisava** dela.

Mas, contudo, um barulho foi escutado. E Temari sabia do que se tratava: era a porta da cozinha, que não ficava longe dos quartos. Então ela pôs o dedo nos lábios de Shikamaru, em sinal de silencio. O mesmo, já não controlava seus movimentos, simplesmente a pegou na cintura e deixou o peso do corpo cair sobre o dela, se perdendo novamente no colo da loira, com mordidas e lambidas promíscuas.

- Não, Shikamaru! Vamos, eu preciso voltar pro meu quarto! - Ela sussurrava, tentando em vão afastar seu noivo.

Ele saiu dali relutante, parando na boca dela. - Não podemos fingir que não ouvimos nada? - Dizia ele, com os lábios quase selados nos dela.

- Não! Se não sair de cima de mim agora, vai ser um homem morto! E nem irei ser eu quem vai te matar! - Ela dizia sorrindo, enquanto ele fazia um biquinho adorável.

- Ok... Mas saiba que terá volta! - Ele a deixava sair, olhando decididamente para aquelas esmeraldas brilhosas.

- Não se preocupe... Nossa noite de núpcias ainda está para acontecer, e te digo que será inesquecível. - Ela enfatizou o "inesquecível", saindo de fininho pela porta e piscando, risonha, para o noivo que ficou ali, sorrindo.

Temari saiu cautelosa do quarto do noivo. Arrumou seus cabelos despenteados e colados ao rosto devido ao suor, deu umas batidinhas no rosto e se virou para o seu caminho.

- O que faz aqui a essa hora, irmã? - Temari pulou. Kankurou olhava extremamente torto pra irmã, pensando em coisas nada legais.

- Que susto, i-irmão... - A voz falhava. - Eu tinha ido ao banheiro...

- E porquê está tão vermelha e suada? - Ele pôs as mãos na cintura e a fitava com os olhos estreitos.

- Eu tive um pesadelo. - Realmente ela emendou rápido uma desculpa. - Acordei assustada, deve ter sido isto...

- Hum... Ok. Vou acreditar. Mas nada de sair de novo do quarto, hein? É capaz daquele preguiçoso pervertido te atacar no escuro! - Cruzou os braços e fitou a porta do quarto de Shikamaru com desdém.

- Como se fosse... Deixa de ser tão egoísta com a sua irmãzinha, Kankurou. Eu desisto, vou dormir mesmo. - A loira deu de ombros e foi para o seu quarto. Kankurou somente soltou um sonoro "Hãm!" e se virou em direção do seu próprio quarto também.

- Que mulher... - Shikamaru pensava alto em seu quarto... Ele realmente queria mais, mas seria tão problemático ter que conversar com Kankurou quando ele estivesse... fora de si, descontrolado e assassino. Ele tremeu só em pensar no último adjetivo.

Então todos finalmente dormiram...

**~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~**

- Então, como vai ser? Já marcaram alguma data? - O Kazekage perguntava ao casal a sua frente, com o semblante sem expressão de sempre.

- Ainda não decidimos... Nosso casamento será em Suna ou em Konoha? - Shikamaru olhava para a noiva, esperando uma resposta. Mas quem interviu foi Gaara.

- Em Suna. Temari é irmã do Kaze, precisa casar aqui. E eu não poderia ir a Konoha e deixar a vila sozinha. Alguma objeção? - A pergunta não parecia ter sido feita para receber respostas. Era mais uma **ordem**.

- Tá tudo bem pra você, Shikamaru? - Temari olhava ternamente para o moreno. Seria perfeito!

- Onde for melhor pra você, hime. - E ele retribuía o olhar carinhoso da noiva.

- Então faremos aqui. Gostaria que fosse algo memorável.

- Com certeza será! Não me darei por vencida enquanto não arranjar todos os preparativos! - Matsuri aparecia do nada na porta, assustando os demais. Ela estava com os olhinhos brilhantes e muito feliz, ela esperava por isso e torcia por Temari à muito tempo.

- Isso quer dizer que você vai ser minha "pseudo-secretária" também? - Temari subitamente tinha o mesmo olhar de Matsuri, e pegava nas mãos da mesma.

- SIIIMMM! - Elas duas batiam palminhas felizes, como duas garotinhas e se abraçaram. Shikamaru só olhou para Gaara e um sorriso se fez no rosto dele. Já o Kaze pensava em quando elas tinham ficado tão íntimas. Ele não lembrava.

- Mas Shikamaru... - agora Temari havia largado as mãos de Matsuri para fitar o noivo, preocupada. - Minhas amigas de Konoha poderão vir? Será que a Godaime não estará contra?

Depois do fim da Akatsuki, todas as meninas de Konoha haviam se tornado amigas. Inclusive de Temari. Conversavam bastante, e faziam até festas. Era cômico, ainda mais com aquelas ninjas de caráteres tão diferentes.

- Isso eu dou um jeito. Sou um dos preferidinhos da Tsunade-sama! - Ele sorria, se sentindo superior. Isso fez Temari socar o ombro dele, que torceu o nariz e gemeu de dor.

**~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~**

Shikamaru precisava voltar. Temari já havia lhe entregado a lista enorme com os convidados que ela queria. Claro que ele já sabia quais eram as pessoas, mas como Temari era cabeça-dura, xingou o pobre coitado e o obrigou levar a tal lista.

Ela já tinha preparado os eventos cronologicamente na sua cabeça. Primeiramente, iria fazer uma festinha mais casual para dizer às amigas e amigos que estavam noivos. E claro, para obrigar eles a ficarem uma semana em Suna. As amigas precisavam estar juntas para ajudar Temari, afinal, era uma data extremamente importante. Depois seria só a semana-spá e o tão sonhado casamento e festa. E claro, a Lua de Mel.

- Então está bem. Você vai, mas volta. E rapidinho, tá? - Ela fez uma carinha de tristeza que Shikamaru não pode deixar de achar fofo.

- Eu sempre volto. E trarei mais gente comigo! - Se encostaram as testas. Os dois sorriram. Era o casal mais bonito de Suna, com certeza. Deram um curto beijo de despedida e se separaram.

- Eu te amo, seu preguiçoso! Não demore, ou sua noiva vai ser trancada numa torre bem alta pelo irmão ciumento, viu? - Dizia ela, enquanto Shikamaru passava pelas altas muralhas da entrada de Suna.

- Eu volto antes mesmo de ele ter essa ideia, hime! - Ele acenava, com aquele sorriso tão galante. Aquele sorriso que ela tinha se derretido ao ver na primeira vez que se encontraram.

**~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~**

- Shikamaru... Então você chegou! Conseguiu o que queria? - Tsunade parecia feliz com a volta do jounnin. E o sorriso dele dizia tudo o que ela havia perguntado.

- Sim, Godaime-sama! Mais do que eu queria... - Ele sorria aliviado. Agora era só pedir aquele enorme favor para a loira de chuquinhas ali em frente.

.

.

.

.

.

É isso aí! Mais um capítulo prontinho x)

Espero que gostem do semi-hentai aí... i_i

Já disse, nunca escrevi hentai nenhum, então se estiver uma mer**, falem por favor! o

E agora a fic vai mesmo começar a se desenrolar! Mais casais, mais frescura, mais melação e romantismo... *u*

Só de pensar, já fico feliz... Mais capítulos pra mim encher de sentimento e personagens que eu amo... x)

Tá, mas chega de monologar!

Quero agradecer a todos os reviews que eu recebi.

Eu nunca ganhei tantos como tenho ganhado agora, e digo pra vocês que cada um recebido é um grito e um pulo e "palminhas felizes" UAEHAEUAEHAE

Muito obrigada mesmo por essa atenção toda! Sou uma menina realizaaaada (H) AUEHEUHEAUA

Um beijo, e esperem por novos capítulos! Deu pra perceber que eu atualizo rápido né? AEUHUHEUAE

Acho que quando começar o curso pré-vestibular vai ficar complicado... MAS TÁ, chega e obrigada novamente.


	4. Os Convidados

**Os Convidados**

_ - Shikamaru... Então você chegou! Conseguiu o que queria? - Tsunade parecia feliz com a volta do jounnin. E o sorriso dele dizia tudo o que ela havia perguntado._

_ - Sim, Godaime-sama! Mais do que eu queria... - Ele sorria aliviado. Agora era só pedir aquele enorme favor para a loira de chuquinhas ali em frente._

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

- Fico realmente feliz, Shikamaru! Gostaria de poder comparecer, mas sair assim do nada de Konoha não é possível. Vai ser em Suna, não é? - Tsunade sorria verdadeiramente. Não era só uma paixãozinha, eles se amavam a muito tempo, ela havia presenciado todo o desenrolar.

- Sim. E é nesse quesito que venho lhe pedir alguns favores. - O olhar da loira se tornou confuso e o dele, determinado.

- Fale, veremos o que posso fazer.

- Gostaria da liberação de alguns ninjas para ir a Konoha, presenciar meu casamento com Temari.

- Alguns? - O plural não foi assimilado por Tsunade.

- Todos esses. - Shikamaru abriu a lista comprida de convidados que Temari havia o mandado levar. Claro que haviam civis, mas ninjas também apareciam, como Naruto, Neji, Sakura... E vários outros.

- Bom... Espero que Temari não queira levar todos os meus melhores ninjas! - Ela soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, vendo aquela lista tão grande a sua frente. - Fique calmo com isso, Nara. Casamento é coisa séria, e eu realmente desejo o melhor para vocês. Eu darei um jeito com as missões, vocês também precisam de um pouco de tempo fora de tudo isso. - Sorriu calmamente.

- Muito obrigada, Tsunade-sama! - A expressão de felicidade e alívio de Shikamaru era extremamente visível, ele estava muito feliz. Agora era hora de convidar os amigos e levá-los para Suna!

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Foi ouvido um baque silencioso na grama da floresta de treinamento. Tenten e Neji caíram deitados nela, suando e cansados após o último golpe do treino. Os dois ofegavam de cansaço, Neji com os olhos fechados e Tenten olhando para as belas nuvens brancas que pairavam no lindo céu azul.

Mas mesmo assim, o céu não podia ser mais bonito que o lindo ser que estava deitado ao seu lado. Tenten virou seu olhar para Neji, que ainda estava com os olhos fechados, respirando devagar e calmamente tentando recuperar o fôlego. Sua pele era alva e contrastava com o cabelo negro colado ao rosto. As têmporas, as maçãs do rosto, o nariz, a boca: tudo era delicadamente moldado e coberto com a mais macia e bela pele. O peito forte subia e descia com dificuldade devido a respiração forçada após o treino. Era um anjo que havia caído em Konoha, só podia ser.

Neji abriu os olhos lentamente e levou seu olhar sempre sério para a garota ao seu lado. Tenten estava muito perplexa em pensamentos que não percebeu que já estava encarando aqueles orbes perolados. Subitamente, arregalou os olhos quando percebeu aquele deus grego fitando-a seriamente. Era algo que poucas vezes acontecia, mas quando ocorria, era intenso como uma onda forte.

- Ne-neji! - Tentava achar algum assunto. - O treinamento não te machucou né? - Sorria-lhe um pouco nervosa.

- Não, não... Só estou um pouco cansado... Tenho tido muitas missões, uma atrás da outra... - Ele ia se levantando, batendo na roupa para tirar a terra e a grama. Tenten também o fez.

- Poisé! Precisamos de férias e – Ela foi interrompida por uma mão forte mas mesmo assim delicada, que foi em direção aos seus coques.

- Seu cabelo... Uma mecha se soltou... - Vagarosamente, ele passou seus dedos no sedoso cabelo castanho de Tenten, que ficou parada que nem uma pedra, emocionada com o toque daquele menino que sempre mexeu com seus sentimentos.

Neji, ao perceber que ela não se movia, foi chegando mais perto, descendo a mão do cabelo dela até o ombro, como se estivesse fazendo carinho na pele aveludada de Tenten. Ela por vez, levava a mão ao peito, como se pudesse sufocar o som das batidas fortes que ele fazia, sem sucesso.

** - YOOOOOOSH! - **Gritava Maito Gai, chegando segundos antes de seu pupilo Rock Lee no local onde os dois se encontravam. Tenten engoliu em seco num pulo e Neji afastou a mão do ombro dela rapidamente, torcendo a cabeça para trás para fitar seu sensei e seu colega. Neji estava levemente rubro, enquanto Tenten... Bom, ela parecia mais um tomate.

- Sensei! Você ganhou novamente! Mas dessa vez foi por pouco, hein? - Rock Lee estava exausto, o suor corria pelo seu rosto. Gai não passava muito longe, mas estava de pé em sua posição inabalável.

- HAHAHAHAHA! Você ainda tem que treinar muito, Rock Lee! Eu dei uma chance e você ainda não me passou! - Um brilho surgiu nos dentes de Gai enquanto ele fazia um sinal de positivo com a mão. Tenten e Neji já se encontravam longe um do outro, olhando a cena. Ela ainda estava um pouco vermelha.

- Então, como foi o treinamento? - Perguntou Lee para os colegas, enquanto secava o suor com a manga da blusa.

- Foi exaustivo, mas teve bons resultados. - Neji parecia recomposto do surto de delicadeza, seu olhar era sério. Afinal, ele ainda era o "Hyuuga". Eles não mudam, mesmo.

- Então acho que merecem um descanso. - Uma voz calma até demais vinha do meio das árvores. Era Shikamaru.

- Descanso? - Tenten perguntou, parecendo confusa.

- Isso mesmo. Temari me mandou para chamar vocês à uma festa lá em Suna. Estão todos convidados! E ela disse que não aceita não como resposta.

- Yosh! Meus queridos alunos, peço que vão. Nesses últimos tempos, a godaime tem mandado vocês em muitas missões um tanto difíceis e sei como estão cansados, vai ser um bom jeito de estarem com o fogo da juventude renovado! - Gai falava empolgado, enquanto Lee tinha os olhos brilhantes. - Eu vou ficar, já que tenho minhas missões pendentes com Tsunade-sama! - E num instante Lee perdeu o brilho dos olhos.

- Nãão! Você não vai, sensei? Então eu vou ficar e treinar mais... Afinal, não venci você hoje! - Lee parecia fingir algo.

- YOOOOSHHH! Vamos treinar então, Lee! - Eles saíram como um raio pelas árvores, e Lee gritou "Aproveitem a festa junt... ops, todos!"

- Ã? Não entendi o que ele falou no final... - Tenten perguntava para Neji.

- Nem eu. - Ele fingiu que não ouviu, com o semblante sério de sempre.

- Tuuuuudo bem. - Tenten deu de ombros. Ah, que prepotência irritante!

- Então, vamos né? - Shikamaru sorria feliz. Eles ainda não haviam descobrido o motivo de tanta felicidade.

- Eu vou! Minha amiga pediu, eu só obedeço! - A morena ria baixinho, sabia como era o temperamento da amiga de Suna: era tempestuoso!

- Eu também irei, já que é um convite assim. - Neji então respondeu.

- Ok, vocês sabem onde está o Naruto? - Perguntou o Nara.

- Provavelmente no ramen do Ichikaku. Essa hora é a hora que ele vai lá almoçar. - Dizia Tenten, sorridente.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

- Hihihihi! - Rock e Gai riam baixinho, longe já da floresta.

- Se eles não se acertarem nesse casamento, eu juro que vou arrancar aqueles byakugans da cara do Neji, sensei! - Rock Lee pensava, divertido.

- Seria impossível, Lee! Eles só não descobriram um ao outro. O fogo da juventude vai prevalecer!

- HAAAAAI! - Os dois agora tinham os olhos brilhantes e as lágrimas de emoção caindo juntas. Shikamaru havia falado com os dois antes e então inventaram essa "pegadinha". Eles estavam cansados de olhares apaixonados e nenhuma ação!

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

- Achei você!- Shikamaru estava cansado de andar por todo lugar achando os convidados. Entrou no Ichiraku, sentando ao lado de Naruto que devorava uma grande tigela de ramen.

- O que voshe quer falhar comigfo? - Dizia o loiro de boca cheia.

- Tenho um convite da Temari. Ela vai fazer uma festa em Suna com todo mundo e quer que você vá. Gaara pediu também. - O loiro sorriu ao ouvir que Gaara iria. Então ele estava até fazendo festas com os irmãos? Inusitado...

- Certo que eu vou! - Naruto levantou rápido depois de falar alto essas palavras, limpando a boca na manga do casaco. - Eu tenho medo do que poderia acontecer se eu não fosse.

- É, a Temari te estraçalharia. - Era sempre bom por um pouco de pressão.

- IRRRC! - Naruto apertou os olhos e fez cara de dor. - Melhor nem pensar nessa possibilidade! Mas é isso aí, vou indo lá...

- Naruto! Você não quer me ajudar a chamar os convidados? Não restaram muitos a se convidar. - O ninja preguiçoso escorava a cabeça na mão, os cotovelos apoiados no balcão do ramen. Como ele tinha caminhado...

- Hum... Ok! Não tenho nada o que fazer agora mesmo...

E os dois seguiram para o lado leste da cidade. Conversavam sobre local e data, quem iria e outras coisas mais. Naruto perguntou o motivo da festa, mas como seria uma surpresa (na verdade seria mais uma tática da kunoichi de Suna para trancafiar todos lá uma semana e que não fugissem), Shikamaru mentiu para Naruto que não sabia.

Chegando numa rua com várias árvores cheias de flores de cerejeira, Naruto notou para onde estavam indo.

- Você vai na mansão Hyuuga? - A cara de Naruto era meio de espanto.

- Sim. Temari quer convidar a Hinata-chan. Por que essa cara?

- Ahhh... - Os olhos do loiro se estreitaram novamente. - Eles não vão muito com a minha cara... Depois que a Hinata... é...

- Ah sim. Entendo. Se não quiser entrar, eu peço sozinho.

- Não, que isso, eu vou sim. Só não garanto sair de lá vivo.

Eles seguiam de encontro ao fim da rua. Lá chegando, se via a grande entrada do clã Hyuuga. Haviam dois guardas, ambos com o byakugan ativado, cuidando os portões. Eles chegaram até eles e o moreno se pôs a falar.

- Gostaria de falar com Hinata Hyuuga. - A voz era formal e educada.

- Só um minuto. - Um dos guardas foi adentrando a mansão, e o outro ficou de olho neles. Ou melhor, em Naruto. Ele nunca foi muito bem visto pelos Hyuuga, mesmo depois de saberem que ele era o filho do Yondaime.

Após poucos minutos, Hinata e o guarda saíam de dentro da mansão. Hinata estava com os cabelos presos em uma colinha alta e de yukata claro. Ela saía despreocupada, mas quando viu um certo garoto de cabelos loiros espevitados, seu coração virou um tambor louco. Teria que se segurar para não entrar em pânico.

- YOOO! HINATA-CHAAN! - Naruto acenava e gritava lá dos portões. Os guardas só olharam negativamente para o loiro. Hinata parecia que ia explodir de tão vermelha.

- Ha-hai, Naruto-kun! - Ela pôs a mão na frente da boca e pôs-se a andar em direção a entrada do clã Hyuuga, onde dois shinobis à esperavam.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

**É isso aí! Desculpas mil pela demora de postar. Eu realmente tive um apagão na mente AEUHEAEHUA**

**E eu queria fazer algo legal, por mais que não tenha ficado como eu queria esse capítulo XD**

**Mas melhores capítulos virão!**

**E TentenxNeji é liiindoo AEIUHAEH *-***

**Agradeço mais uma vez pelos reviews, me deixam extremamente feliz! **

**Até mais e obrigado por lerem!**


	5. A Intimação e a Comemoração

_**A intimação e a Comemoração**_

___ - YOOO! HINATA-CHAAN! - Naruto acenava e gritava lá dos portões. Os guardas só olharam negativamente para o loiro. Hinata parecia que ia explodir de tão vermelha._

___ - Ha-hai, Naruto-kun! - Ela pôs a mão na frente da boca e pôs-se a andar em direção a entrada do clã Hyuuga, onde dois shinobis à esperavam. _

___**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**_

_ Naruto se encontrava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, Shikamaru na sua habitual pose de mãos no bolso e Hinata... Ela já estava ficando verde._

_ - Boa tarde! O-o que eu poderia fazer por vocês? - A Hyuuga gaguejava quando aqueles olhos azuis estavam presentes._

_ - Temos um convite de Temari... Ela deseja que vá em Suna, para uma festa muito especial. Ah, e ela mandou este bilhete. Leia. - Shikamaru estendeu a mão para a hime dos Hyuuga. Ela timidamente estendeu a mão e pegou o bilhete, abrindo-o lentamente com as delicadas mãozinhas._

_ Os olhos dela percorriam as letras e as pernas tremiam conforme o papel era lido. Shikamaru já pensava em um mandato de morte se ela não fosse, e Naruto nem queria pensar no que estava escrito. Até que ela pôs uma mão sobre do peito e a outra apertou o bilhete._

_ - Eu irei sim! Eu irei! - A vermelhidão nas bochechas de Hinata eram extremamente visíveis. Naruto achava aquilo uma graça._

_ - Então tá, Hinata-chan! Tá anotado, não vale dar pra trás! - Naruto piscava dando um sorrisinho de canto. Ele era um desbocado muito sedutor._

_ - Eu... - Ela frouxou as pernas, quase caiu em desespero com aquele loiro que a tirava do sério internamente – Eu vou, sim..._

_ - Tá tudo bem, Hinata-chan? - Nara parecia ser o único a notar o estado da __garota. Ou Naruto sabia e se fazia de desentendido para presenciar tal cena, ou era um tapado mesmo. Shikamaru apostava na segunda opção._

_ - Sim, sim, está tudo na ma-mais perfeita ordem... - Ela forçava um sorriso muito tímido._

_ - Então é isso! Já falei com Tsunade e todos estão liberados para esta festa. Até, Hinata-chan! Durma bem, pois teremos 3 dias de viagem amanhã cedo. - Ele sorria, feliz com a aceitação do convite._

_ - Sim, sem problemas. Nos encontramos amanhã! - Tinha se recomposto._

_ - Até mais, Hinata-chan! - Naruto deu um "quase-cascudo" na cabeça de Hinata, desarrumando a colinha que ela havia feito. Os guardas já olharam de soslaio, irritados para a cena. E Hinata se segurou novamente para não cambalear para um lado e não levantar mais._

_ Os dois seguiram o caminho de volta, abanando para a garota, que se encontrava parada na frente do grande portão, com uma cara de boba, como se tivesse ganhado um caminhão cheio de doces._

___**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**_

_ - Shikamaru?_

_ - Sim, Naruto._

_ - O que será que tava escrito naquele bilhete?_

_ - Eu definitivamente não sei... - O moreno olhava as nuvens que caminhavam no céu azul de Konoha, deixando um Uzumaki muito curioso._

_**~x~**_

_ Hinata estava deitada na sua cama, com o bilhete de Temari repousado junto de sua mão no peito. Ela ergueu e o leu de novo._

_ "Hinatiinha! Esse convite é uma CONVOCAÇÃO! Sei muito bem que você não __viria se eu não fizesse uma chantagem, então aí vai: ou você vem, OU EU FALO AS VÁRIAS COISAS QUE VOCÊ COMENTA CONOSCO SOBRE __**ELE**__! Você não vai querer isso né? hihihi Sei que estou sendo uma demônia por fazer isso, mas é por uma boa razão, você vai ver. _

_Mil beijinhos! Eu te amo..._

_ Temari."_

_ Ela soltou um comprido suspiro e afundou seu rosto no travesseiro virando de bruços, totalmente vermelha. Essa amiga era tenebrosa quando queria._

___**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**_

_____Shikamaru decidiu conversar com o grupo InoShikaChou antigo naquela noite. E com o atual também. Todos se encontravam sentados em volta de uma mesa na casa de Inoichi, quando Shikamaru simplesmente esparramou os fatos pela sala._

_ - É o seguinte: Pai, eu vou me casar._

_ A boca de todos quase encostou no chão. Tá, só a de Shikaku não mudou._

_ - Já esperava. É com ela, não é? - O pai perguntava despreocupadamente._

_ - Sim._

_ - Desejo felicidade a vocês, meu filho._

_ - Valeu... - O sorriso do moreno se tornou muito sereno. O pai sempre sabia das coisas, afinal._

_ Mas a expressão dos outros não mudou muito. Estavam surpresos demais com a notícia. Shikamaru, o preguiçoso, casando? Era estranho demais._

_ - Vai nos deixar então, senhor Nara? - Ino perguntava sorridente, mas com uma pontada de tristeza nos olhos._

_ - Não, só vou me casar. Meus amigos ainda vão ter a mim, obviamente! - Shikamaru pegou duas peças de Shogi jogadas na mesa e as tocou rapidamente na cabeça de cada um dos seus amigos e parceiros de time, que soltaram um "ai" seguido de caras de riso._

_ - Então não vai se importar se a amiga aqui quiser te quebrar a cara por não contar antes! - Ino ria enquanto subia na mesa e ia na direção de Shikamaru, tentando agarrar seus cabelos. A mesa bambeava com ela em cima, e todos riam, até que Inoichi a pegou pela blusa e a pôs novamente ao seu lado, com um olhar sério._

_ - Yamanaka Ino, modos. Eu nunca subi numa mesa para bater em Shikaku, não vai ser você que vai fazer isso agora. - O momento de seriedade durou poucos minutos, até que Ino fez uma careta estranha e começou a rir das palavras do pai. Todos estavam felizes demais, riram bastante._

_ - Mas isso merece uma comemoração! Temos comida, Inoichi? - Akimichi Chouza foi mais rápido._

_ - Hah, claro que tenho, amigo! - O loiro bateu a mão na mesa e arrastou a filha para a cozinha, no intuito de ajudá-lo._

___**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**_

_ A noite se seguiu ainda feliz: todos comemoraram, comeram muito (no caso de Chouji e Chouza), beberam e jogaram conversa fora, desde lembranças alegres à planos para o casamento. Já era tarde quando Shikamaru resolveu falar com Ino._

_ - Ino, vem cá! Preciso ter uma conversa contigo! - Shikamaru piscou para a loira e a puxou pelo braço em direção a cozinha. Foi ouvido uma voz bêbada dizer "Não vá trair a mulher antes mesmo do casamento! HAHAHA"!_

_ - Fala aí, Shika! - Ino estava feliz demais. Até em sentido alcoólico mesmo._

_ - Cê tá bêbada. Espero que lembre do que eu vou te falar._

_ - Fala que eu te escuto! - O sorriso dela era engraçado demais._

_ - É o seguinte, como eu já falei, ninguém sabe que eu e ela vamos nos casar, e __isso é pra ficar em segredo até lá. E aí que entra você._

_ - Ihh, já vai sobrar pra solteirona de Konoha, hein! - Ela ria alto._

_ - Shh, fica quieta, Ino! Deixa eu terminar! - Shikamaru tampava a boca da garota com os dois dedos. - Os nossos amigos vão ir, e eu preciso que você dê um jeito nelas! Dos garotos, eu cuido. Mas as meninas tem que ficar com você! É que a gente vai ficar uma semana até o casamento em Suna e..._

_ - PARA! PARA TUDO! - Ino olhava incrédula para o amigo. - Uma semana? Você endoidou de vez é? Eu que não quero ficar naquele lugar que só tem areia e NENHUMA flor! Eu vou morrer lá de desidratação e insolação! Eu..._

_ - Aiaiai, problemática! Vai deixar seu irmãozão aqui na mão é?_

_ - Porra, cara! Tá bom, eu vou... Mas só porque minhas amigas vão. E espero que os amigos bonitinhos da Temari vão também, porque eu tô meio na seca, tá ligado? - Ino estava muito alterada._

_ - Tá tão bêbada que já tá falando palavrão... Tá bom, então você vai me ajudar. E o que você quer, Temari é irmã do Kazekage, eu preciso que seja lá a festa._

_ - Hummm... O Kazekage... - Um sorriso perigoso se formou nos lábios da loira._

_ - O que foi? Vai dizer que você tem uma queda pelo Gaara?_

_ - Quem? Hã? - Ela saiu rapidamente dos seus devaneios._

_ - Nada, esquece... Vamos voltar, antes que achem que eu estou te estuprando._

_ - Ai que horror, Shikamaru! - Ino deu um soco no braço do amigo, e ambos voltaram para a sala rindo._

___**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**_

_ A comemoração foi tranquila, Shikamaru e Ino iriam primeiro na viagem, então foram dormir mais cedo que os outros, que ficaram até a manhã conversando e bebendo. Todos posaram na casa de Ino, e cedo da manhã, no horário de ida à Suna, __Shikamaru e Ino foram pulando corpos desmaiados de sono na sala da casa de Inoichi._

_ - Ohayo! - Tenten dizia enquanto os amigos se juntavam a eles._

_ - Ohayo, Tenten! Sempre os primeiros, né? - Ino cumprimentou-os e sorriu._

_ - Sim! Tudo culpa do senhor Hyuuga aqui! - Tenten tapava a boca para não rir muito alto, enquanto Hinata fazia o mesmo. Já Ino, ria em alto e bom som._

_ - Humpf! - Neji cruzou os braços, emburrado._

_ - Ai minha cabeça, dattebayo! - Naruto já chegou apanhando de Sakura._

_ - Ohayo, minna! - A garota dos cabelos rosados cumprimentava, com sua habitual energia._

_ - Estão todos aqui? - Dizia um Nara muito sorridente._

_ - Acho que sim, né? - Ino concordou com a cabeça, feliz._

_ - Então vamos. Não temos tempo a perder._

_ - Olha o preguiçoso falando! - Naruto tinha que tirar uma com a cara do amigo._

_ - Nem vem, Naruto..._

_ - Ok. Mas eu acho que ainda tá faltando um teme por aqui... - Essa última frase de Naruto saiu como um pensamento enquanto todos iam seguindo para fora de Konoha._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Mais um capítulo depois de um tempo sem postar :x_

_Desculpe pela demora, sério mesmo_

_mas prefiro pegar um dia que eu esteja feliz pra escrever do que_

_escrever uma merda qualquer pra vocês!_

_Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo. Um beijão pra todos! :*_


	6. A Viagem

_- Estão todos aqui? - Dizia um Nara muito sorridente. _

_- Acho que sim, né? - Ino concordou com a cabeça, feliz. _

_- Então vamos. Não temos tempo a perder. _

_- Ok. Mas eu acho que ainda tá faltando um teme por aqui... - Essa última frase de Naruto saiu como um pensamento enquanto todos iam seguindo para fora de Konoha._

_**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~** _

A viagem começou bem, todos iam no seu ritmo apressado (até mesmo Shikamaru), loucos de curiosidade para saber como seria a festa, e mais ainda: por que aquele segredo todo?

Shikamaru estava feliz por não ter que responder perguntas complicadas até ali. Mas claro que alguém tinha que meter seu nariz e terminar com a felicidade do moreno.

_- _Mas e aí, Shikamaru! Por que todo esse segredinho com a princesinha de Suna? - Sakura perguntava como se fosse a melhor amiga do Nara.

- Que segredinho? Estamos indo a uma festa que ela simplesmente me pediu que os convidasse. - Ele se mantinha sereno.

- Aham, faz tempo que vocês andam juntinhos demais... Isso soa a namorico! - Enquanto pulavam as árvores, Sakura ria baixinho e Shikamaru enrubescia levemente.

- Não! Só sou um enviado para missões a Suna, geralmente tenho convívio com a problemática, só isso... - Tentou desviar, mas o olhar atento e o sentido aguçado de mulher de Sakura não deixou passar a tensão sobre falar do assunto.

- Tá bom, não comento mais! - Sakura sorria internamente. É claro que a amiga já havia comentado com elas sobre o sentimento que sentia por Shikamaru e até as "pegações" que ás vezes ocorriam entre eles. Só que o que esperava por eles, não era nem imaginável.

A partir dali, nada tão constrangedor para o Nara aconteceu novamente. As meninas se juntavam ás vezes para conversar, os garotos também. Assim o dia passou e a noite ia chegando lentamente.

- Ah... Já está ficando noite, acho melhor nós pararmos para arrumar o acampamento. - Dizia um Nara já fatigado.

- Concordo!- Tenten se escorava nos joelhos. Ela também se cansava fácil.

Então eles largaram suas coisas em um lugar apropriado na mata, onde haviam poucas árvores e algum espaço para os colchonetes. Como a lua já estava quase no céu, era hora de fazer uma fogueira para passar a noite.

- Eu vou buscar alguns gravetos aí, podem ficar arrumando os colchonetes! - Sakura se pronunciou.

- Sakura-chan! Eu te acompanho... - Naruto foi interrompido.

- Não é necessário. Eu vou sozinha, não é tão difícil. - Ela sorria enquanto se afastava de todos.

- Se cuide então, Sakura-chan! - Nem tentou discordar, ela estava um pouco "feliz" demais... Podia virar raiva de uma hora para a outra.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Já estava escuro quando Sakura achou alguns pedaços de tronco à beira de um rio ali por perto. Ela se agachava e pegava os gravetos ao longo que eles iam aparecendo, e por fim chegou à margem do rio. Apesar da luz fraca da lua, ainda podia se perceber a limpidez da água que refletia a própria lua e ela mesma. Os cabelos róseos voando indisciplinadamente com a brisa da noite, a face alva e os braços medianos segurando alguns gravetos e pequenos troncos. Mesmo com a felicidade estampada em um sorriso, por dentro a alegria não era tão grande.

Ela sempre teve que se mostrar forte, mesmo com todos os problemas que passou. Ela continuava feliz, enquanto por dentro a sensação era de inutilidade. Sempre foi, desde quando não havia conseguido salvar Sasuke, quando Naruto havia feito tudo o que podia, ela simplesmente estudou para virar uma médica-nin. Ela queria ser mais, mas não foi.

Mesmo com a bela imagem refletida na água, a própria mulher refletida ali não conseguia ver tal beleza, ela só via inutilidade. Só inutilidade.

Sakura tirou tais pensamentos da cabeça com tapinhas leves no rosto, voltando a sorrir, nem que fosse somente por fora. O que mais ela podia querer? Todos estavam felizes, uma festa estava para acontecer, Sasuke havia voltado para Konoha e ela podia ver ele. Vê-lo somente quem sabe não fosse o que ela quisesse. Quem sabe ela queria mais, mas isso não fora dado a ela. Ele voltou, mas com ele também veio sua frieza e desprezo. Mesmo tendo matado o irmão, coisa que queria desde pequeno e motivo de toda sua insensibilidade e solidão, ele ainda mantinha tais comportamentos e caráter.

Mas ela, percebendo que ele não havia mudado, mudou. **Ela** mudou. Quis se sentir mais difícil e menos apta. Ela sempre esteve nas mãos dele, sempre fez de tudo por um pouco de atenção. Mas mesmo assim, nada surtia efeito. Então ela desistiu. Desistiu do amor, desistiu de tentar ser melhor **para ele**. Ela resolveu ser melhor para **si mesma**. E isso a tornou uma pessoa melhor, uma pessoa que dava valor as pequenas coisas, mesmo que não fossem o que ela queria ou esperava. Assim, a pequena Sakura virou a mulher Haruno.

- Shannaro! - Sakura se levantou de supetão e foi coletando mais alguns gravetos enquanto cantava uma música divertida, indo em direção ao acampamento.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

- Voltei! - Dizia a menina dos cabelos rosa, segurando o combustível da fogueira.

- Demorou, hein? - Dizia uma Tenten risonha.

- É... Achei um riozinho muito bonito por aqui!

- Rio? - Hinata tinha seus olhos perolados brilhando.

- Isso significa... - Tenten falou.

- BANHO! - Todas as garotas gritaram juntas, com os braços esticados em sinal de alegria, os garotos por sua vez, deram um pulo de onde se encontravam sentados.

- Nossa, tanta felicidade só por causa de um riozinho? - Neji perguntava, incrédulo com a reação escandalosa de todas.

- Somos mulheres, e principalmente mulheres ninja, precisam se cuidar. - Dizia Ino, com o queixo nas alturas.

- Humpf. Que seja. - Como o Hyuuga gostava de se emburrar.

Assim, os meninos finalmente fizeram a fogueira, mais tarde as meninas tomaram seu tão esperado banho e Tenten foi a encarregada da janta. Todos foram deitar e a noite deixou os ninjas cansados agora reabilitados para seguir a jornada até Suna.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Os outros dias passaram relativamente rápidos e já na manhã do terceiro dia os shinobis da vila da folha estavam próximos ao seu destino final. Devido a não terem tanta pressa como teriam se fosse uma missão rank S, todos estavam bem, apesar de um pouco cansados pelo sol e calor que fazia nas areias de Suna.

- Ahh, maldito seja esse deserto! - Praguejava a loira Ino.

- Já estamos quase lá, porquinha que eu amo! - Dizia Sakura, enquanto apoiava o braço nos ombros de Ino.

- Tá bem... Espero que valha a pena! - Ino fez um biquinho.

- A-acho que vai valer, meninas! Vamos ver Temari, a quanto te-tempo não a vemos não é mesmo? - Hinata se pronunciava, sempre vermelha na presença de Naruto.

- Sim, é verdade... - Ino pôs a mão no queixo, pensativa. Como sentiam falta da amiga louca e sanguinária...

- É verdade... Saudades dos bolinhos ninjas dela! - Tenten lembrava rindo dos bolinhos de morango que serviam de arma feitos pela Sabaku. Se lançados com força total em uma pessoa, eram letais.

- Ahh, meninas! Não falem assim! Se não morder, ele até que é bom! - Sakura comentava, tirando gargalhadas das amigas.

- O que será que elas tanto falam que tão rindo? - Naruto olhava para trás, vendo as meninas que andavam um pouco mais lentas que eles, rindo e conversando.

- Coisa de mulher. Tenten fala sobre isso as vezes... - Neji comenta.

- Fala sobre coisas de mulher com **você**? - A cara do loiro era impagável.

- E-ei! Não pense mal! Ela só comenta quando eu pergunto algo a respeito! - Neji enrubesceu ao ouvir as palavras do amigo.

- Mas... Mas! - Uma das pálpebras de Naruto tremia em sinal de espantamento.

- Ei, estamos chegando. - Apontava o Nara para as duas muralhas da entrada de Suna que se mostravam no horizonte.

Mesmo achando que isso não aconteceria, a Sabaku encontrava-se na entrada. Ele não pôde conter o sorriso ao vê-la, o que não passou despercebido novamente, tanto pelos ninjas de Konoha quanto pelos irmãos da loira que estavam também presentes. Todos começaram a apressar os passos, curiosos e cansados.

- Temari!

As garotas foram as primeiras a correr para abraçar a amiga, até mesmo Hinata, a tímida. Fizeram um bolinho em cima da pobre garota, e a encheram de perguntas (todas feitas ao mesmo tempo) como "como está?" ou "e as novidades?" e reclamações como "eu estava com saudade! Por que não mandou mensagens?".

Os garotos chegaram calmos, segundos depois delas. Todos cumprimentaram com apertos de mãos o Kazekage e seu irmão. Só depois de muita enrolação puderam dar o "oi" para a anfitriã da festa.

- Olá todo mundo! - Sorria Temari, mais feliz que de costume. - Meus irmãos vieram dar as boas vindas aos meus convidados especiais de Konoha, assim como eu. - Dizia ela, de mãos dadas com Tenten e Hinata.

- Então, é verdade que o negócio é pra uma festa séria? - Perguntava Ino, já querendo saber da festa.

- É sim... Mas só saberão hoje a noite! Meninas, se preparem que vocês só irão descansar até depois do almoço, porque nós vamos sair, preciso que estejam lindas pra essa noite... E é tudo por minha conta!

Todas ficaram com os olhos parecendo estrelas brilhantes. Os meninos realmente não entendiam o sentido da felicidade, eram só roupas e acessórios. "Mulheres são estranhas." - Pensava um Gaara confuso.

- Mas vamos entrar... Temos que entregar os quartos a cada um. - Dizia Kankurou, sorrindo para os shinobis de Konoha.

- Vamos então! - Naruto já ia indo na frente, todo sorridente.

Mais atrás, Temari saiu de perto das meninas e foi para o lado de Shikamaru.

- E o Uchiha? Não vem?

- Conversei com ele... Disse que não iria vir com o dobe... Mas parece que ele vem.

- Como assim "parece"? - Temari já ficava irritada.

- Calma, eu conheço os ninjas que eu convivo. Ainda mais aquele ali, que só deu problema até agora. Parece alguém que eu conheço... - Terminou a frase com um sorriso de canto de boca, sedutor.

- Eu só não te beijo porque não posso estragar meu plano, seu preguiçoso! - Temari deu uma piscadela irritada e correu à frente para acompanhar as meninas.

- Que problemático... - Shikamaru andava com as mãos atrás da cabeça, seguindo aqueles ninjas que não paravam de conversar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

É isso aí! \o/

Tá uma porcaria esse capítulo né? Não sei, mas não senti firmeza.

E sobre a Sakura, eu sempre senti raiva do Sasuke e dela, por causa das melações que ele não sabia se cagava ou desocupava a moita. (prontofalei)

E eu nem ia colocar o Teme na fic, perdão pra quem falei isso (uma menina dos reviews), mas agora resolvi pôr por causa de umas ideias mais antigas que eu tinha.

Bom, espero mesmo que vocês estejam gostando da fic. Eu faço ela com muito carinho. Obrigado pelos reviews! :*

**OBS.**: A ideia dos "bolinhos ninja" foi retirada do filme As Panteras, que a Alex faz os "bolinhos chineses de luta" AEAE E eles são armas de tão duros! o


	7. A Preparação

Certas garotas ninjas caminhavam alegremente, uma ao lado da outra, à caminho do escritório do Kazekage em Sunagakure, enquanto alguns garotos às acompanhavam, andando um pouco mais atrás.

- Que saudade que eu estava de você! - Dizia Sakura, abraçando a Sabaku enquanto caminhava.

- Eu também estava com muita saudade de vocês, garotas! - A felicidade estava estampada no rosto de Temari.

- E aí, não entendi ainda qual o motivo tão secreto da "grande festa"! - Tenten fazia as aspas com os dedos.

- Ahh, isso vocês vão saber à noite... - A loira sorria maligna, o que fez todas as outras criarem uma careta assustada no lugar da face.

- Mas pelo menos vai ter bastante diversão, né? - Ino não podia deixar passar.

- Vai sim, Ino saidinha! - Riu da curiosidade da amiga.

- Ah, eu tenho que saber! - A kunoichi de Konoha chegou ao ouvido de Temari. - O seu irmão bonitão vai ir também?

- Claro que vai! - Cochichava a loira. - E pelo jeito... parece que ele gosta de você!

As duas olharam para trás e ali havia um certo ruivo olhando fixamente o bumbum de Ino.

A loira abriu a boca em espanto e corou furiosamente, já Temari riu baixinho e Gaara simplesmente mudou a direção do olhar para o rosto delas e, inexpressivo como sempre, seguiu fitando a vila como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Kami! Olha o que fala, Temari! - Ino estava corada demais! Ela deu um soquinho no braço da amiga e tapou o rosto, tentando esquecer ou simplesmente achar que foi um engano.

E assim eles chegaram no escritório, onde Temari puxou uma gavetinha na mesa de Gaara e retirou dali um molho de chaves prateadas. Ela foi separando e distribuindo uma chave para cada ninja dali.

- Vamos, vamos! Vocês vão se surpreender! - Temari piscava enquanto descia as escadas da entrada da sala.

Todos a seguiram, e perceberam que era longe do escritório do kazekage. Por que será? Havia algum outro lugar para hóspedes?

Mas as perguntas que surgiram na cabeça dos ninjas foram dissipadas quando uma grande mansão marmórea surgiu no campo de visão dos mesmos. Ela tinha formato retangular, com janelas de vidro enormes que davam luz a qualquer cômodo ali situado. O pátio continha plantas de origem desértica, mas mesmo assim belas e bem posicionadas, deixando o local elegante. A casa tinha uma cor bege clara nunca vista entre as casas de Suna, o que fez Ino vibrar de emoção em ver algo diferente de "cor-de-areia".

- Que lugar lindo, Temari! - Tenten tinha luz refletida nos olhos por puro deslumbramento.

- Obrigada! Achou que só de areia vivia Suna?

- Te digo que **eu** achei! - Ino não conseguia tirar os olhos da grande mansão.

Então uma morena esguia se juntou aos ninjas.

- Bom dia! Meu nome é Matsuri, e eu gostaria de ajudar no que puder! Primeiramente, acho que vou mostrar os quartos, não é, Temari-sama?

- Claro, por favor! Vamos entrando, gente!

Então todos rumaram à entrada, lindamente adornada com espelhos e as tais plantas de clima seco. Ino se admirava com a diversidade de plantas, sendo que poucas delas suportariam o calor de Sunagakure. E foi admirada e descuidadamente, que tocou numa planta onde haviam espinhos ocultos. Um "ai" foi ouvido, e Ino olhou dolorosamente para o dedo, onde surgia uma gotícula de sangue.

- Deveria ter cuidado onde toca, senhorita Yamanaka. - Gaara pegou na mão da loira, observando o espinho. Habilmente o retirou e limpou o sangue com delicadeza.

- Da próxima, eu vou prestar atenção... - A voz não saiu tão firme como ela gostaria. O poder da voz rouca e imperativa de Gaara sobre ela era impressionante; mesmo tendo o visto tão poucas vezes, sempre a fazia ficar mentalmente perturbada.

- Todos bem agora? - Temari deu uma risadinha para a amiga, que estava vermelha que nem um tomate. Ino somente assentiu com a cabeça. - Então vamos!

Adentraram em um corredor que dava para uma grande sala. Matsuri guiou-os para as escadas e subiram em direção aos quartos.

O corredor dos quartos era um pouco mais espaçado que o do hall, sendo fácil a passagem de todos aqueles shinobis. Cada porta de quarto havia um suporte para nomes, coisa que Neji achou totalmente sem propósito.

- Agora podem entrar e ver qual quarto acham mais adequado para si mesmos! - Matsuri falava, gentil.

Naruto foi o primeiro: sempre estabanado. Abriu a primeira porta, a segunda e a terceira, em milésimos de segundos. A cada porta fechada, um resmungo era solto, quem sabe ele fosse exigente demais.

- Achei, dattebayo! - Abriu-se um sorriso enorme no rosto do loiro ninja.

- Pensei que fosse exigir o quarto do Kage, depois de toda essa insatisfação! - Sakura olhava torto para o amigo.

- Meu quarto não é muito mais adornado que estes, Srta. Haruno. Tenho certeza que não acharão lugar melhor em Suna. - Gaara tentava ser gentil, mas... Sua alma não havia nascido para esse propósito. Não com aquela indiferença toda no rosto.

- Er... Fico feliz em saber! - Sakura tentava esboçar um sorriso, acanhada.

- NOSSAAAAAA! - Foi ouvido um grito do quarto que Naruto havia escolhido. Sakura já revirou os olhos.

Eles entraram correndo no quarto, querendo saber qual era tamanha empolgação.

- MENTIRA QUE VOCÊS TEM CAMA D'ÁGUA? - Os olhos do Uzumaki pareciam cristais azulados brilhando sem parar. E sua cara de raposa antes de se atirar no colchão era bonitinha demais. Ele rolava de um lado ao outro, fazendo surgir gotas na cabeça de todos presentes (menos Gaara e Hinata, que ficava vermelha, achando tudo "muito fofo").

- Bom, bom... - Temari batia palmas, tentando esquecer a cena que presenciaram. - Agora acho melhor vocês guardarem seus pertences e escolherem seus quartos, daqui a meia hora vamos servir o almoço. Nos encontramos no hall! - A loira mandou beijos para eles e se retirou, junto com os irmãos. Já os shinobis se dirigiram até os seus quartos após algumas palavras trocadas.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Todos ali presentes almoçaram um banquete, preparado pelo próprio Gaara. "Quem diria que o ruivo gostoso tinha dotes culinários?" pensava uma certa loira que nem citarei o nome. Todos saborearam com prazer a refeição tão gostosa feita pelo Kage. Logo após um tempo, Temari pediu licença aos garotos e roubou as garotas para fazerem compras em Suna.

As meninas nunca imaginaram que haviam tantas lojas lindas no centro de Suna. Lojas até que coloridas, na opinião de Ino, com vestidos e acessórios que agradavam muito o olhar feminino apurado das kunoichis ali. Mas mesmo com tantas lojas, Temari parou em uma só. Uma loja que tinha um letreiro totalmente adornado e uma decoração impecável. Certamente a loja mais fina do lugar.

- Sério? A gente vai comprar coisas aqui? - Tenten estava deslumbrada: não comprava muitas roupas pensando em beleza, então isso tudo era muito novo para ela.

- Sim! E você vai ser a primeira a escolher, dona "prática"! Quero um vestido bem lindo, tá? - Temari sempre quis ver a amiga em trajes de menina. Afinal, sempre usava roupas de treinamento...

- Ok... Mas nada muito caro, tudo bem?

- NADA MUITO CARO? - Esbravejou. - EU QUERO QUE VOCÊS ESCOLHAM AS ROUPAS MAIS CARAS DESSA LOJA! - A loira soltou uma risada tão maléfica que afastou as pessoas ali presentes em um raio de 3 metros.

- T-T-Tá... - Medo. Era o que se lia nos olhos de Tenten.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Assim o tempo passou, e as kunoichis compraram suas roupas, com um certo tempo de demora, obviamente. **Só **quatro horas escolhendo.

- Nossa, vocês foram fabricar as roupas? Ou foram comprá-las em Konoha? - Um cabeludo com cara de poucos amigos perguntava, sentado de braços cruzados em uma poltrona no hall. A cena do hall de entrada era ironicamente desértica: Naruto babando em uma poltrona igual a de Neji, Shikamaru dormindo apoiado no seu braço e caindo o tempo todo, Kankurou olhando feio para Shikamaru e Gaara... Onde estava Gaara?

- Onde está meu irmão? - Temari perguntou ao único ser daquele recinto que parecia apto o suficiente para responder.

- Ele havia ido arrumar trajes para nós. Apesar de eu já ter dito que tinha minhas roupas...

- Seu kimono do clã? - Tenten perguntou.

- Sim, Tenten. Algum problema? - Sempre grosso.

- Você vai usar um kimono do seu clã numa festa nada social? - A cara de "dã" dela era impagável.

- Por que você vai implicar justamente com o meu kimono?

- Tá, não estou mais aqui. - Tenten revirou o olhar para as janelas de vidro. Discutir com "o rei da razão" era algo que ela passaria pra outro milênio.

- Não precisam discutir e... - Hinata tentou apaziguar, mas foi cortada.

- NÃO ESTAMOS DISCUTINDO! - Neji e Tenten gritaram juntos, assustando a pobre garota e acordando os "dorminhocos" em um pulo alto jamais medido em competições atléticas.

- NAANIII? - Naruto coçava a cabeça tentando descobrir o porque foi acordado tão repentinamente.

Alguns minutos depois do espalhafatoso acontecimento, Gaara abriu a porta do hall, com algumas roupas nas mãos. Despejou-as na grande mesa de centro e disse que podiam escolher qualquer uma.

As garotas iam ajudando e dando opiniões. Claro que as opiniões não eram válidas quando se tratava de Hyuuga Neji, mas até que Naruto era maleável nesse sentido. Hinata ajudava o loiro a escolher sua roupa, timidamente.

- A-acho que essa camisa azul combina muito com você, Naruto...

- Você acha mesmo, Hinata-chan? - Ele olhava sério e perigosamente perto do rosto da kunoichi, o que fez a morena entrar em pânico internamente e virar um pimentão por fora.

- Acho sim! - Ela simplesmente pôs a blusa entre as duas faces, quase rápido demais para dar um soco na cara do Uzumaki.

- Olha só aqueles dois... não tem jeito mesmo! - Sakura comentava com Tenten em um canto, observando o casal até então desconhecido por elas.

Temari tinha em mãos a roupa completa que **ela** queria que Shikamaru usasse. Já ele, tinha em mãos a roupa que **ele **queria usar. Ou seja... Uma briga começaria ali.

Depois de muito dialogarem, todos chegaram a uma conclusão sobre as roupas e se dirigiram aos seus quartos, pois teriam que se arrumar. Mas as meninas foram todas para o quarto de Temari. Afinal, qual grupo de garotas não se arrumariam juntas?

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Era tarde quando todos estavam prontos. Os garotos já esperavam as kunoichis a um certo tempo no hall, enquanto as damas se arrumavam sem pressa nenhuma.

Em uma fila, as garotas iam saindo do quarto:

Tenten em um vestido rosa claro, sem decotes mas um pouco curto, com uma sandália alta e de cabelos soltos.

Ino de saia curtíssima e blusa de mangas compridas e gola, com o rabo de cavalo habitual. Tinha nos pés um scarpin muito chique.

Sakura vestia um vestido drapeado em um tom vermelho puxando para rosa com uma sandália prateada com pequenos cristais na frente da mesma.

Hinata usava um vestido tomara-que-caia branco com um cinto preto na altura da cintura. Calçava uma sandália preta simples e alta.

E Temari. A loira estava num vestido vermelho-bordô, com decote e solto na saia. Usava uma sandália prateada nos pés e mantinha o cabelo solto aos ombros.

Nenhum, mas **nenhum** modelo passou despercebido aos olhos dos ninjas. Todas estavam lindas demais. Já alguém comentar alguma coisa, era pedir demais.

- É meninas, vamos ter que nos acostumar com essa "super expressão no justu". Me emocionei ao ver as carinhas. - Temari dizia.

Todas as meninas riram. Mas os meninos... bom, eram lerdos demais para deglutirem aquelas palavras.

Após mais algumas palhaçadas, era hora de irem. Todos se dirigiram para o salão de festas do Kaze, localizada aos fundos da bela mansão. Entre a mansão e o salão, havia uma passarela de pedras reluzentes à luz do luar, seguidas de candelabros de fogo que iluminavam o caminho. Todos andavam cuidadosos e observadores, no caso dos ninjas de Konoha.

Temari deu a entrada: abriu a grande porta, dando uma surpresa em todos.

Estavam ali muitas pessoas conhecidas! Rock Lee, Maito Gay, Kakashi, Kiba, Chouji, Shino... Era uma surpresa, mas pra quê tudo isso?

- Ops – Temari olhou para trás e deu uma risadinha com a mão tapando a boca, fazendo cara de desentendida, mas mesmo assim, engraçadinha.

- O QUE É ISSO TEMARI? - Sakura perguntava aos berros.

- É isso que eu vou te falar agora, ou melhor... Vou falar à vocês agora.

Temari fez sinal para todos entrarem e sentarem. Puxou Shikamaru para o pequeno palco situado a frente das cadeiras e pediu atenção. A notícia viria tanto para Konoha quanto para Suna. Era agora!

.

.

.  
Gente, preciso me desculpar seriamente! Sei que não são muitas as pessoas que seguem minha fic, mas mesmo assim são muito, mas muito mais que importantes! Perdão pela demora a atualizar... Eu realmente não tive tempo e nem criatividade suficiente no momento. Fiz vestibular, tive problemas do 3 e comecei a trabalhar... Então sempre tinha um problema. Eu lembro que tô tentando escrever esse capítulo a uns 2, 3 ou 5 meses UEHSUHAUSDHA Eu escrevia um pouco... parava. Escrevia outro pouco... Parava D:  
Que coisa, não? *kiko* AHSGASYDGA

No mais, muito obrigado por ainda lerem e espero que esteja à altura das leituras habituais de vocês, pq vocês merecem *o* 

PS!

Eu atualizei esse capítulo porque realmente deixei de explicar como Sakura estava vestida. Prontinho agora, arrumei meu erro! :P

Um beijão e até mais :x


	8. A Festa  PT I

** A Festa – PT I**

_ Temari fez sinal para todos entrarem e sentarem. Puxou Shikamaru para o pequeno palco situado a frente das cadeiras e pediu atenção. A notícia viria tanto para Konoha quanto para Suna. Era agora!_

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

_** - **_Sinto muito se fiz muita enrolação... Foi necessário, saibam. Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de agradecer a presença de quem não expliquei o motivo dessa festa, que mesmo não sabendo, estão aqui presentes... Nunca vou me esquecer de tudo que fizeram e fazem por mim!

- Chega de melação! Fala aí! - Kiba, metido, já estava gritando no meio daquela gente toda.

- Tá bom, à pedido vou falar! - Temari ria, brincalhona, olhando apaixonada para Shikamaru. - O motivo de eu ter convidado todos vocês, é o fato de que **eu vou casar**.

- COMO ASSIM? - a "platéia" se juntou num coro. Os que ainda não sabiam, claro.

- Ou melhor,** nós vamos nos casar**! - Shikamaru complementou a frase da loira, puxando-a para si pela cintura. Os olhos castanhos de Kankurou se estreitaram para o moreno, apesar de ele já ter noção que aquela batalha estava perdida.

Uma salva de palmas foi ouvida, junto com gritinhos escandalosos da parte das meninas de Konoha e de Suna. O casal sorriu expressivamente para todos presentes.

- E que agora comece a festa! - Shikamaru e Temari encostaram testas, narizes e por fim bocas. Num beijo apaixonante para todos que ali estavam. Sakura mal podia segurar as lágrimas, enquanto Hinata já tinha cachoeiras no lugar dos olhos. Ino abraçava Tenten, as duas emocionadíssimas, só queriam parabenizá-los por juntos terem conseguido tal feito! Os garotos de Konoha estavam perplexos, nem acreditavam que o tão preguiçoso ninja da vila da folha ia se casar... Mas não com qualquer pessoa e sim com a irmã do Kazekage, a princesa Temari! Todos estavam felizes demais.

Logo a seguir, uma fila enorme se formou perto do palco, querendo todos parabenizar o mais novo casal. Uma gritaria e vários votos de prosperidade eram ouvidos, enquanto Temari e Shikamaru recebiam abraços e apertos de mãos, como forma de desejo de felicidade. E assim essa bagunça toda durou uns 30 minutos...

Agora que entraram mesmo no recinto e as formalidades foram terminadas, todos podiam ver a beleza daquele salão de festas. Paredes num tom roxo claro e várias mesas em um tom escuro de roxo, com muitos doces e salgados. Mais perto do palco, uma mesa enorme e branca, sustentava bebidas alcoólicas e um bartender se encarregava de fazer os pedidos audaciosos dos convidados. Claro, todos ali já possuíam mais de 18 anos. :P

Haviam também várias mesas espalhadas ao redor de uma "pista de dança", com jogos de luzes e fumaça. Nessas mesas, Sakura, Tenten e Hinata se encontravam sentadas, junto com Neji, Gaara e Kankurou. Já Ino, Temari, Naruto e Shikamaru (contra vontade, este último) estavam dançando animadamente.

- Ainda não acredito que Shikamaru se casará com sua irmã, senhor Kazekage! - Dizia um Neji surpreendido. Era incomum.

- Sim, Hyuuga Neji... É um pouco inimaginável, mas eles vão casar. Apesar de tudo, estou feliz. - Felicidade não era bem o que parecia brotar em sua face. Parecia... nada?

- Só você, irmão. - Kankurou rolava os olhos, em discórdia.

- Mas eles se amam muito, Kankurou-kun! Isso é óbvio... por que você não está feliz? - Tenten tentou intervir.

- Não deem ouvidos à meu irmão. Ele simplesmente é muito ciumento e orgulhoso para admitir que perdeu Temari para Shikamaru. - Um pequeno sorriso no rosto marmóreo de Gaara surgiu.

- Ma-ma-mas! - Kankurou olhava exasperado para Gaara e Tenten, consecutivamente, ficando vermelho e assustado. - Isso não é verdade! - emburrou e cruzou os braços.

- É o que me parece! - Tenten contia seus risos abafados.

- Hinata, vamos pegar um drink? - Sakura, quebrando o momento embaraçoso para Kankurou, convidou a amiga.

- Mas eu não bebo, Sakura-chan! - Seus olhinhos alvos eram indecisos.

- Aaaah, mas hoje você vai beber! Vamos Hinata, seja macho uma vez na vida! - Sakura saiu rindo que nem uma maluca, levando Hinata pelas mãos, enquanto a Hyuuga era possuída pelo medo. Afinal, ela nunca havia bebido.

Chegando à mesa branca dos drinks, Hinata só tinha olhos para uma certa garrafa azul, que a mantinha hipnotizada.

- Hinata? O-oi? - Sakura passava suas mãos em frente a visão de Hinata, tentando ver se conseguia sua atenção... Até que a menina saiu do transe e a olhou com um "hã?" em resposta. - É esse mesmo, moço!

- Um curaçau blue? Posso fazer. - ele era super simpático e atendeu as duas com normalidade. Pegou a garrafa azul que Hinata custava a tirar os olhos e despejou uma certa quantidade num grande copo de vidro. Logo pegou uma garrafa com dosador que parecia vodka e despejou mais uma quantia. Sakura já viu que aquela vodka iria acarretar problemas!

- Po-posso? - Hinata parecia que ia pegar um cristal de mais de 3 kilos e que ia quebrar a qualquer momento.

- Claro que pode, moça! - O bartender entregou o copo para Hinata, depositando um canudo com uma flor ao canto do copo. - Se me permite dizer, és muito bela, morena!

- Muito o-o-o-obrigado! - Agora sim, Hinata estava prestes a explodir de tão vermelha que se encontrava.

Saíram de perto da mesa para passar pela pista de dança. Sakura não podia deixar de tirar uma com a cara da amiga.

- Mas olha só essa Hinata! Arrazando corações! - Suas risadinhas de aprovação só deixavam a Hyuuga mais nervosa. Aquele copo tremia nas mãos da pobrezinha... - E me vê um gole disso!

Sakura tomou um pouco, e logo olhou com espanto para Hinata, que devolveu o olhar do mesmo jeito.

- Gente, isso é muito bom! - Falando isso, tomou mais um grande gole, entregando a Hinata. - Experimenta, amiga!

- Ok. - Hinata pôs gentilmente o copo na boca e tomou um gole demasiado pequeno. Passou rápido pela garganta e quando chegou no estomago, a pequena sentiu seu corpo todo arder, mas em uma ardência boa. O gosto doce que permanecia na sua boca a fez querer mais um pouco, assim tomando um gole bem maior que o da última vez.

- Então gostou? - Sakura sorria e estava feliz por mostrar o lado bom da vida para sua amiga tão encerrada naquela mansão idiota (cheia de gente mais idiota ainda, ao ver dela).

- Gostei muito, Sakura-chan! Podemos pegar outro depois? - Seus olhinhos envergonhados brilhavam.

- Ei, vá com calma! A gente ainda tem tempo! - Riu com o desespero da amiga, que balançava a cabeça em sinal positivo freneticamente.

- OE! Me dá um pouco disso, hein? - Naruto chegou escandalizando.

- O que-que? Pega, Naruto-kun! - E assim quase Hinata derruba tudo, jogando o copo em direção a Naruto, que a assustou feio.

- Ops! Quase escapa! - disse ele, segurando o copo junto das mãos de Hinata, que pareciam tremer como um terremoto.

O loiro pegou o copo, se demorando nas mãos de Hinata. A cada segundo que suas mãos tinham contato com as dele, pareciam que milhares de borboletas resolviam dar um passeio em seu abdome, deixando Hinata totalmente atordoada.

- Nossa, isso é bom! - Dizia um loiro muito feliz. - Toma aqui, Hinata! Logo logo venho pedir mais! Jaa ne! - Naruto devolveu o copo e fez um carinho muito discreto nas mãos de Hinata quando essas se encontraram. Hinata parecia ter visto anjos quando isso aconteceu.

- AI MEU DEUS! - Sakura falava, espantada! - Você viu? Que amor, minhas crianças estão crescendo! - A rosada dizia com lágrimas nos olhos.

O estado de Hinata era caótico, Sakura nem se pronunciou, somente levou-a para a mesa novamente. Neji já olhava intrigado para o copo que Hinata tinha em mãos.

- Vai fazer minha prima beber quanto, Sakura? - Seu semblante irritado não mudara.

- O quanto ela quiser, senhor Hyuuga. Não venha me dizer que ela não pode, se não já encho sua cara de bolacha. - Prepotente e com o queixo nas alturas, Sakura proferia essas palavras na mais pura naturalidade. Já Hinata, morria de medo que o primo contasse essas coisas para Hiashi. Seria um problema.

- Mas você pensa que está falando com quem.. - Ele se levantou, mas foi impedido por Tenten.

- Neji! Pare agora mesmo! Sua prima vive trancada naquela mansão de loucos e você agora quer impor que ela fique sem fazer nada que queira de novo? Não admitirei isso! - Tenten segurava forte os braços musculosos do ninja. Ela estava determinada.

Ele tentou resistir. Mas seus olhos, quando encontraram os raivosos castanhos de Tenten, viram que aquela disputa estava acabada. - Que seja! - sentou e cruzou os braços, mais uma vez irritado.

- Não me chamo Tenten se você não se divertir nessa festa, Hyuuga Hinata! - Com as mãos no quadril e uma postura de manda-chuva, Hinata nem iria insistir pelo contrário, só consentiu com a cabeça, medrosa.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Enquanto isso, os outros shinobis dançavam alegremente. Kiba puxava Matsuri para dançar com ele, já que a morena mal se mexia de vergonha.

- Vamos, Matsuri! Dance! - O sorriso canino de Kiba alegrava qualquer um.

- Ma-mas! - Ela tentou resistir, mas era inútil. Logo estava dançando com o menino.

- Olha só, até Matsuri entrou no clima! - Ino ria-se gostosamente ao lado de Naruto. - Só faltam aquelas nojentas! - Apontava com falso nojo para a mesa onde se encontravam suas outras amigas.

- Mas é agora que eu puxo aquelas bakas! - Naruto tomou a decisão, mas quem sabe ele não soubesse que Hinata já estava no seu 5° copo de Curaçau blue.

Quanto mais a proximidade de Naruto aumentava, mais Hinata olhava para o loiro com um olhar possuidor, como se pudesse atacá-lo a qualquer minuto. Sakura via a situação e percebeu que deu bebida demais a morena ao seu lado.

- Meninas, vamos dançar! AGORA! - Dizia um Naruto muito sorridente. Mesmo mais pra lá do que pra cá, Hinata ainda ficava vermelha na frente do loiro. - Cansei de ver vocês com essas caras de enterro!

- Eu vou. Vocês vão? - Tenten se levantou e olhou como uma indireta para Neji. Só isso não iria tirar o grande Hyuuga da sua tão confortável cadeira.

- Vamos, vamos! - Naruto disse, puxando o delicado braço de Hinata com carinho em direção à pista de dança. Hinata estava vermelha como um pimentão, mas mesmo assim, num movimento inusitado, abraçou o loiro de lado. Com que coragem? Não sei.

Naruto estava com a face completamente rubra! Como assim, a menina que mais tinha vergonha dele, a abraçando assim? Era inusitado.

- Nossa... Vamos sim! - Sakura, surpresa, saiu em risos de alegria com Tenten na mesma direção.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Assim a festa continuou, Hinata se balançava de um lado para outro, numa dança muito "engraçadinha", as meninas dançavam juntas e os meninos Gaara e Neji ainda continuavam sentados. Até mesmo Kankurou saiu para dançar...

- Hahahaha! - Ino chegava na mesa do Kazekage e do Hyuuga rindo, de braços dados com Tenten. Sua elegância e cabelos loiros não passavam despercebidos pelo local. - Cansei! - disse a loira por fim.

- E aí, foi o suficiente? Ou precisa me enfrentar mais um pouco? - Dizia um Neji aborrecido.

- Pra quê as pessoas vêm nas festas se é só pra ficarem emburradas num canto, não acha Ino? - Tenten já estava um pouco alterada. Mas Neji parecia conseguir alterar qualquer um com sua chatisse.

- Shh, cala boca, Tenten! O Kazekage nem se mexeu também! - Dizia Ino num sussurro.

- Ah, que seja! - Agora era Tenten que estava emburrada numa cadeira.

De repente e não mais que de repente, Neji levantou da cadeira e pegou a morena por um braço. Gaara não mudou a feição facial, mas mesmo assim enrijeceu os músculos. Neji parecia sanguinário.

- Vem cá agora, senhorita Mitsashi! - Arrancou a morena da cadeira ouvindo um "ai, grosso!" da mesma. Saíram da festa como um casal tendo DR.

Gaara olhou parecendo confuso para a Yamanaka, que só deu de ombros.

- Normal. Sempre brigando. - Ele não desfez a cara preocupada. - E não se preocupe, não vão se matar. Eles se am… é. - Ino revirou os olhos, como se quase tivesse dito algo que não poderia ser revelado.

- Aparentemente, não são só Shikamaru e Temari que estão assim por aqui... - O Kaze comentou num tom quase inaudível. Mas a loira ouviu, e deu uma risadinha carinhosa, olhando para o casal que recém saía da porta de entrada.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

- Tenten! Não acha que está na hora de parar de beber? - Neji estava aborrecido. Normal.

- Eu paro de beber quando eu quiser, senhor Hyuuga! - A kunoichi mal ficava parada. Já estava tonta, mas o pulso forte de Neji a mantinha um pouco mais estável.

- Parece que quando bebe, mais me invoca, Mitsashi... - Foi a puxando pra perto...

- Ou você fica mais chato quando eu bebo, que coisa não? - Ela o olhava com um olhar tão fofo, apesar da ralhada.

- Não me provoque! - O perfume amadeirado de Neji deixava Tenten mais embriagada ainda, nada passava despercebido, mesmo no estado atual da morena. - Você tem feito eu me passar de bobo na frente de todo mundo esses últimos dias... Isso não é justo.

- Boba fico eu quando você chega perto de mim. Isso sim é injusto. - Neji tinha a face um pouco corada e um olhar em mescla de brabeza e espanto. - Injusto é eu ter que treinar com você, trocar socos e sei lá eu mais o que, mas nunca poder te abraçar... Eu queria muito, Neji. - Os olhos dela se retinham em lágrimas contraídas.

- Co-como... como você é idiota, Mitsashi Tenten!

Neji não ponderou, abraçou a morena com força. Tenten arregalou os olhos. Como assim? O insensível Hyuuga a abraçando? Ela não segurou mais. Largou as lágrimas na camisa verde musgo do moreno e o abraçou pela cintura, o mais forte possível. Ficaram assim por uns minutos, até que ela conseguiu olhar para os alvos olhos do seu tão secreto amor.

- Me desculpa por falar essas besteiras... Mas é que brigar com você não é mais opção, é um estilo de vida! - Falava ela, secando as lágrimas com o dorso da mão. Neji riu amavelmente.

- Sinceramente... não foram besteiras. - Ele não deixou de abraçá-la. Nem ela. - Eu que deveria ter feito isso a muito tempo atrás... Mas no fim, a mais corajosa sempre foi você.

Os olhos tão sedutores que sempre foram, olhavam Tenten de um jeito diferente agora. Tenten já não sabia se estava bêbada demais, ou aquilo tudo era verdade. Que fosse verdade!

Então o desejo se tornou realidade... Neji simplesmente pegou no queixo de Tenten e a fez olhar mais adentro dos seus olhos brancos.

- Agora está na hora de eu ter um pouco de coragem... - Desceu os braços dos ombros de Tenten, levando seus longos cabelos para as costas. Deslizou suas mãos fortes pelas costas dela, num carinho silencioso, enquanto não tirava os olhos daqueles orbes castanhos. Puxou-a para mais perto, até os corpos estarem colados. O cheiro alcoólico e de menta que vinha da boca de Tenten só piorou as coisas para o Hyuuga, que já não tinha controle das ações e simplesmente fechou os olhos e se entregou a boca e ao corpo daquela linda kunoichi.

Tenten não estava mais nesse mundo. O beijo tão esperado daquele idiota irritadiço a pegou desprevenida... Ela se enlaçou nos cabelos longos de Neji, macios e soltos, fazia carinhos em sua nuca, enquanto as línguas se procuravam. Neji a pressionava contra o próprio corpo cada vez mais, queria aquilo à muito tempo atrás.

Seus pulmões precisavam de ar. As bocas se largaram sem vontade nenhuma, os olhos dos dois se abriram lentamente, as faces coraram conjuntas ao olharem um ao outro.

- Melhor não matar todos com uma notícia tão maluca como essa, né?

- Qual notícia, Tenten?

- De que a gente está namorando! - Tenten pôs a mão na boca, com vergonha.

- E a gente está? - Neji estava perdido, mas isso pareceu outra coisa para a ninja.

- Não estamos? Então isso tudo foi nada pra você? - A Mitsashi largou o moreno na hora e cruzou os braços em sinal de desaprovação. Pontuação: -1 pra você, Neji.

A morena saiu dali, sem nem esperar resposta. Neji tentou pronunciar alguma coisa, mas nada saiu. Afinal, nem ia dar tempo de ela ouvir mesmo, saiu como um relâmpago. E assim, mais uma vez estavam chateados um com o outro, sem motivo nenhum.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

- Na-naruto-Kun! - Hinata cochichava, já no 10° copo daquela bebida. - Eu acho que preciso de um arzinho... - Os olhos de Hinata estavam rodando e rodando...

- Claro Hinata! Está se sentindo bem? - Naruto mudou seu olhar para um tom preocupado.

- Mais ou menos... - Se agarrou no braço do loiro, para não cair com tudo no chão.

- Vamos, vamos... - Gentilmente, levou a morena para fora do salão, onde tinham alguns casais e pessoas bebendo.

Sentaram em um dos bancos situados no grande jardim lá fora. (sim, Jardim! Em Suna! :P) Naruto abraçava Hinata nos ombros, tentando acalmá-la. Apesar de que isso só a deixava mais sem jeito...

- Está melhor? - Naruto perguntava, preocupado.

- Sim, sim... - Os olhos embaralhados não voltaram ao normal, mas isso devia-se ao abraço do loiro, que a deixava mais tonta.

- Pois não parece... - Naruto não podia negar um sorriso.

- Hein? - Hinata virou o rosto, parando muito perto do loiro. Muito mesmo. Seus olhos se encontraram e nada conseguia tirar os dois daquela posição. Até que um certo casal brigando chamou a atenção dos dois na mesma hora. Eram Neji e Tenten. Ele saiu correndo atrás dela.

- O que será que houve? - Naruto coçava a cabeça.

- Não... sei. - Hinata embrulhou os olhos de vez. Quase desmaiou e Naruto foi rápido o suficiente para pegá-la no ato.

- Hinata! Você está bem? - Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, se aconchegando mais no peito de Naruto. Não sabia mais o que estava fazendo, mas o perfume doce dele a deixava mais calma. Naruto não perguntou mais nada. Abraçou-a mais forte contra ele e depositou um beijo na sua cabeça, o que fez Hinata sorrir, internamente feliz demais. Eram esses acontecimentos em que ninguém dizia nada que faziam o sentimento deles crescer.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

__- Mas e aí, Kazekage! Não curte dançar não? - Ino estava falando como se fosse a melhor amiga de Gaara, com uma tacinha de martini na mão.

- Eu não sei dançar. - Falou o ruivo, sincero.

- Ah, para! Todo mundo sabe dançar. Vamos até lá? - Largou a taça e o pegou pela mão gelada, deixando o Sabaku surpreso. Ele nem resistiu ao puxão, simplesmente foi.

Chegaram na pista de dança, e Gaara não se mexia. Ino dançava sensualmente, já não estava mais tão sóbria do que quando havia chegado... Gaara se continha em olhar aquela beleza estonteante em sua frente, dançando como uma fada. Ela atraía olhares de toda uma população masculina de Suna, completamente enciumada. Todos pensavam: "esse Kage tem sorte demais!"

- Não vai dançar? - Ino perguntou sorrindo.

- Já disse, não sei dançar. - Era inexpressivo, como sempre.

- Vamos, se mexa um pouco! - Ela pegou as mãos do ruivo, e as balançou de um lado para o outro. Ele deu um sorriso de meia boca virando um pouco para esconder e logo olhou pra ela novamente com uma cara de Clark Gable muito sedutora. Ino não pode conter o sorriso também, mas estava louca para falar umas coisas nada "santas" para aquele Kage bonito.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Sakura havia cansado de dançar, disse à Temari e Shikamaru que iria dar uma volta. Mas na verdade, estava um pouco triste... Todos pareciam ter achado "alguém". E ela, como sempre, sobrando por não ter olhos pra outra pessoa... Mas ela já havia decidido não ficar triste por isso! Seria uma nova Sakura Haruno que acreditaria em si mesma, e que não precisaria mais se escorar nos outros... Isso era para gente fraca. "SHANNAROOO!" Inner já se pronunciava.

Enquanto Sakura estava perdida em pensamentos, sentiu uma pessoa chegar nas suas costas muito rápido, fazendo seus cabelos róseos voarem no ar.

- Perdida em pensamentos por que, Haruno?

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well well well... Aqui estamos! Demorei pra postar :(

Acho que vocês querem a minha cabeça numa panela com molho, né? KKK -quenojo

Mas assim, pra me suavizar com a galera um poco, fiz um capítulo tamanho família. (eu acho)

É claro que não gostei completamente do capítulo, porque eu sempre não gosto, faze o que?

Mas o que importa é vocês acharem bom. Tô escrevendo mais de 100 palavras por minuto, acho que fiquei uma hora e tanto só escrevendo sem parar. UEHHEA

Parabéns, vocês conseguem tirar meu melhor. E eu amo vocês por isso!

Um beijo pra todos e obrigado por todos reviews e reclamações, isso me ajuda muito a crescer.


End file.
